Rain Song
by DotNetDemon
Summary: Slade has crossed several dimensions spreading evil. Now, he aims to bring the world to its knees with his newfound apprentices, along with the ultimate form of black magic. Raven is the world's only hope. FF7 Teen Titans crossover. Please read & review
1. Cure My Tragedy

Teen Titans

Rain Song

A fanfiction by Adam Hardin

When two worlds cross together by an awesome evil, a team of friends must try to stop them. If not, the world will be obliterated. Should they succeed, however, it will cost them dearly.

Rated M for Mature reader content; you've been warned.

When it rains I don't mind  
Let me stand here all night  
Did she take her own life  
Let me know she's alright

And every time it rains  
I feel her holding me  
And every time it rains  
Are the angels crying

I'll stay strong, I'll be fine  
Carry on with my life  
I still stare at the sky  
Pray for rain, all the time  
Why'd you run? Did you hide  
Why'd you leave, no good bye  
When the clouds, take the sky  
Does the storm give you life?

And every time it rains  
I feel her holding me  
And every time it rains  
Are the angels crying  
And every time it rains  
I feel her holding me  
And every time it rains  
All the angels cry for me

I'll never be the same  
I'll never be the same  
be the same  
be the same  
be the same

And every time it rains  
I feel her holding me  
And every time it rains  
Are the angels crying  
And every time it rains  
I feel her holding me  
And every time it rains  
Are the angels crying

Chapter One:

Cure My Tragedy

The depths of my mind… they're quite astounding. I don't know what it is like for most people, but inside my head is a whole other dimension. My emotions are actually personified representations of what they are, each one an exact duplicate of me, each one with a unique color. When I meditate, I see them, they see me. We converse daily – I have to keep in touch with myself to maintain control of my powers. Otherwise, entire areas would be torn apart by the smallest agitations. However, I kept my emotions secret. Those not close to me would first see me as rather cold; this was not entirely true. I just… I don't know. I'm not the type that gets very emotional in front of others, especially my friends. Many a times inside the tower, holed up inside my room or on the roof, I let go. My sobs echoed through Jump City from high atop the Tower, or reverberated off the hallways of the inner sanctum. It felt good to let go, but it was also very dangerous, as my powers were fueled by my feelings.

Sometimes… I just wished that I could be a normal human rather than the sorceress that I was… but, I suppose, we all have our reasons for existence. For me, it was to be a portal for my father, Trigon, the devil himself, to make his presence known on this planet. But, he has been dealt with… maybe Divine Intervention played a part in that. My feelings on God are still mixed and confused, and I have yet to find someone willing to discuss it with me. My friends, well, I don't really know if they themselves know anything about God, the Bible, or any faith practice for that matter. Someday, hopefully, someone would explain it to me. I tried reading the Bible once, but it didn't really make sense to me… I guess I didn't know where to start. Being a Titan, it's hard to make friends with the outside world.

God it gets so lonely…

I meditated silently, chanting in my mind "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," centering my energy. There, in the void of my inner, deepest thoughts.

And then it happened.

A flash of light and the voice of a woman calling my name.

It wasn't the first time: it had been reoccurring several times over the past few weeks. At first I thought of it as a nuisance and attempted to block it out, but to no avail. "She" kept calling my name, like she was wanting help or to draw my attention. After I concluded that this indeed was a serious draw for attention, I had attempted to call back to her. Each time, I couldn't get through. But, she would always end with, "Don't worry… I'll try again later!"

This time, it was different. This time, it felt like she was closer, no more than a few feet away. She was calling, "Can you hear me!"

"Y…yes!" I called back, anxiously hoping that this time would be successful.

"Yes! Yes, I can hear you!"

Finally.

"I must warn you, Raven! He's coming! I know it sounds clichéd, but your planet is in danger! This is like nothing you've ever faced before!"

Taken back, I managed to ask, "Huh? How did you know my name? What sort of danger are you talking about?"

Her voice called back, "Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Dammit… I CAN HEAR YOU! CAN YOU HEAR ME! WHO ARE YOU!"

"Hello? Hello, hello? You need to get ready! He's coming…! He's…"

Abrupt silence. Energy surged through my body; I screamed in pain and fell out of my floating trance. I landed hard on the plush carpet of the living room and fell down the steps to the lower level where the couch was located. My nose began bleeding as I tried to pick myself up. Robin and Cyborg ran in from a side room after hearing the commotion. Upon seeing me on the floor, bleeding, nonetheless, they ran over and hoisted me to my feet.

"Raven, what's wrong? What happened?" asked Robin.

I groaned and reclined onto his shoulder, weakly saying, "Something… something's coming…"

Just as the last words passed through my lips, the alarm went off.

"Looks like we've got trouble," Cyborg said. "The local university's archeological and biological research center just got an unwelcome guest."

Robin looked down at me, "Can you make it?"

"I'll try," I said as I pulled my cowl over my head.

With that, the boy wonder yelled, "Okay, let's go!"

Cyborg had the gas pedal to the floor as we hauled ass down the road towards Jump City's Collins University. I sat in the backseat so I wouldn't get carsick; I was still kind of weak and nauseous from my episode during meditation. Starfire sat next to me and kept her eyes on the road ahead; Beast Boy occupied the front passenger seat. Robin was beside the car on his motorcycle. I rolled around in my mind about who the mysterious woman was that kept haunting my meditation; more or less, what the hell was she trying to warn me about? Nothing could've been possibly worse than fighting off my father and bringing the world back to its normal state. Could there…?

I didn't want to know.

The peaceful suburbs of Jump City flew by us in a blur as Cyborg swerved and dodged oncoming and passing vehicles.

"Who do you think it is this time? I mean, there really isn't much interest at the local college," said Beast Boy.

"I don't know," Cyborg replied. "News hasn't said anything about any important new discoveries or experiments beings conducted. Chances are this is just some bad guy wanting desperately for a fifty-five gallon drum of whup-ass to be poured on him."

"I hope you are right, Cyborg," Starfire said, nervously keeping an eye out for any suspicious characters.

I looked out the window at the evening sky above. The sun was starting to set, giving the clouds an orange glow. I longed to be out on my own, not having to put some dumbass back in his or her rightful place. Reality snapped back in when we arrived on campus. The building that reported the alarm was actually a small compound on the edge of the university. Here, numerous research events took place on artifacts and other beings found during excavation tours. A lot of interesting things had turned up over the past few years; a lot of the money that funded it came from Wayne Enterprises in Gotham City a few miles north across the state border into New York. I didn't recall anything recently of interest, like Cyborg said, so maybe it was somebody like Plasmus trying to get his hands on some radioactive materials. I know a lot of that stuff is used when studying half-life and Carbon-14 dating.

The science building itself was about four floors high and made out of tan bricks. The office areas were well windowed and viewable; the other parts of the building, however, let little light in, if any. The entrance doors seemed to be ripped from their hinges and thrown aside. Cyborg put the car in park and killed the engine. We got out and surveyed the area.

"Where is everybody?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg pondered as well, "Don't know, don't they have night classes?"

Robin approached quickly, saying, "Come on! People are hurt! Titans, GO!"  
We ran towards the entrance, careful not to slip on the shattered glass that littered the concrete walkway and grassy rest area. In one of the side windows, a female student's lifeless body had a giant shard sticking through her abdomen. On the ground were a few laboratory associates; their white smocks thick with their lifeblood. Starfire gasped and covered her mouth as I sunk back deeper into my cowl.

Astonished, Robin asked, "Who… who the hell done this?"

"I don't like the looks of this, man," Cyborg said. He configured his scanners, saying, "I'm not picking up any live beings around. Whoever did this is probably deeper inside the building."

Starfire quivered. Out of consideration, I put my arms around her as we slowly walked towards the massacre. The young Tamaranian buried her face into my shoulder and began to weep softly; Starfire is desperately afraid of death or the act of dying. She has gotten better – it used to make her throw up.

God help her if she puked on me.

Robin gently rolled one of the bodies over. The look on the young man's face was absolute fear.

"So… how'd he die?" Beast Boy asked.

"Looks like somebody sliced his neck open," Cyborg said. "I see a few holes in him, too."

Starfire whimpered, and muffled by my shoulder said, "Oh… oh… please stop talking about it!"

"Let's go!" announced Robin.

We ran inside the research building. The front lobby was once a clean cream-colored wall and waxed floor entryway. Not anymore, as blood was splattered rather profusely. I scanned the area and witnessed more bodies in all sorts of positions.

"Here," I said to Starfire. "Take my cape and cowl. You can hide your face in it because this is pretty gruesome."

Starfire swallowed hard and agreed. I removed my articles and affixed them to Starfire who immediately pulled the hood over her head. Cyborg walked around the receptionist counter and gently rolled the lifeless receptionist out of the way. His eyes widened, "Holy shit! It's Slade!"

Robin immediately got beside him to look at the security monitor, "We've got to get to him. Titans, GO!"

Robin took the lead as we ventured deeper into the facility. On the floor was a giant trail of bloody footsteps; the hallways were littered with corpses. It got so bad that I myself closed my eyes and held onto Starfire for support.

"He's on the top floor!" Robin yelled.

Frantically we stepped over the fallen victims and through the narrow corridors. We came upon the stairwell and elevators. The blood trails went up the stairs.

"You three take the stairs. I'll take Starfire up the elevator. It'll be easier on her," I said.

"Sure you're going to be all right?" Cyborg asked.

"We'll be fine," I replied. "Now go!"

The three boys nodded and crashed through the doorway to the stairs. As they clamored up the blood soaked steps, I called the elevator. Starfire stepped aside into one of the classrooms and vomited violently. I stood behind her and held her hair and cape back as she coughed and gagged.

Starfire turned and weakly asked me, her emerald eyes tired and watery, "Raven, has Slade ever killed before…?"

I sighed, "I don't know, Star. It'll be over soon, just…"

The ceiling crashed as about four of Slade's bots made their descent from the floor above. Before Starfire and I could react I was knocked back into the hallway. I crash landed into a glass case showcasing three-dimensional atom representations of common chemicals. I slammed onto the floor as I witnessed Starfire get knocked back into the cement wall. She landed onto a shelf of beakers and flasks. I immediately scrambled to my feet and took control of some of the desks inside the classroom.

"Have a seat," I gritted as I slammed the chairs into two of the robots. The chairs carried them into the windows and tossed them outside. Starfire bounced back and used her star bolts to incapacitate the rest. We scurried back to the hallway.

"Are you okay?" I asked Star.

"I am fine," she said. Suddenly, she gasped, "What's that?"

I turned just in time to see a red panther-like creature slam into me, knocking me into another glass cabinet. The creature leaped off me – its whip-like red tail connected at the back of its neck – and growled and Starfire. Starfire didn't hesitate once to blast it, taking its head off. The creature's body fell over, dead. I pulled myself up and brushed off the broken glass. I was cut in numerous places, but other than that, damage was minimal.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

Starfire began to panic, "I do not know and I do not wish to know! Here comes more!"

Three more panther-like creatures leapt out of the stairwell and into the hallway. Without warning, they commenced their attack. One of there tentacles grabbed me and drained some energy. I let out a yell as Starfire grabbed the long extension and tossed the creature to the other end of the building. The other two pounced on my friend as if she was their quick snack.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I yelled as I took control of the creatures. I tossed them hard into the side wall and then into the opposite wall before slamming them into the floor. After I released my grasp from them, the creatures were motionless.

Starfire screamed, "Raven! We must go to the roof at once! I am utmost concerned about our friends!"

I grabbed her arm and ran towards the elevator, "Then hurry!"

We got inside the car as more creatures could be heard clamoring down the stairs. I pressed the door-close button on the elevator car's control panel. The panthers leapt into the hallway just as the doors slid shut. They began to ram their bodies into the door, making large dents in the metal. I immediately pressed the button for the fourth floor. The elevator began to rise. Starfire stayed close to me and hid under the cowl. Even though we were in a moving elevator, the sounds of a raging battle echoed throughout the whole place. A small chime sounded and the elevator doors slid open. Starfire and I stepped out into the hallway. The whole floor was torn apart: large gaping blast holes in the walls, a lot of Slade's robots were lying every which way, and more blood splatters and their once owners. Not enough Clorox in the world could clean this mess up.

Starfire looked up and gasped, "Look, Raven! There's a hole to the roof!"

I grabbed her arm, "Then let's go!"

We flew up into the hole and onto the roof of the building. The rest of the team had their hands full with Slade's robots. I quickly scanned the area for Slade himself as Starfire went to help our friends. I started to run towards the battle before I was caught in a clothesline of somebody's arm. My whole body went vertical before I slammed into the hard, rocky roof of the science building. I slowly opened my eyes into the iron mask of Slade himself. His one visible eye focused on me. An extremely long, slender sword was in one hand, and what looked like a human head… almost…

"Good to see you again, Raven," he said in that sly, cunning voice. "I'm glad to see that you're doing well."

"Fuck you," I said as I leapt to my feet.

Slade backhanded me across the face, saying, "Such a horrible thing to say, my dear child."

I fell backwards into Robin, who was running to engage his sworn enemy for life. We both fell back to the ground.

Slade boasted, "This is it, Titans; this is going to be the battle of a lifetime."

Robin gritted his teeth, "What are you talking about?"

Slade merely laughed, "Oh Robin, you'll find out soon enough. It seems the greatest weapons are right under our feet."

On that note, the mysterious villain back-flipped off the roof, and behind us a giant roar was heard. Beast Boy and Cyborg threw off the last of Slade's robotic goons, turned, and screamed in terror. The roof shook violently with a thunderous step of a mighty creature. I turned around as Starfire and Robin looked in awe. Behind us, a gigantic blue dragon – about the size of two transfer trucks with fifty foot trailers each side-by-side – roared. Beast Boy turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and roared back as Cyborg and Starfire began to take pot shots at the creature. Unfortunately, the laws of gravity and physics took over as the support beams in the roof gave way to the immense amount of weight. I couldn't unleash my powers fast enough as we fell through each floor below us. My section of the roof stopped on the second floor; Robin warily tried to make his way towards me to check on me. Everybody else was fighting on the ground floor and in the entryway.

"You okay?" Robin asked as he helped me up.

I brushed my hair with my hand, "I'm fine. The others need help!"

Robin leapt through the wreckage to get to the others. I took a step and stumbled a little, pain starting to make its way up my legs and side. I fell to my knees and tried to concentrate enough to use my healing powers. I managed to ease some of the pain, but the cuts and bruises still remained. I got up and flew through the wreckage to the battle below. The dragon blew a large napalm of fire breath, scorching the nearby trees and grass. Beast Boy ran around with his ass on fire as Robin threw one of his ice boomerangs. It hit the beast in the mouth and froze it shut for a few seconds before the heat melted it away. In retaliation, it swung around with its huge tail and smacked Robin back into the debris. Cyborg stepped up and began his attack on the creature beside Starfire.

I asked aloud, "What the hell is happening… where are these creatures coming from?"

Cyborg turned his head, "WE COULD REALLY USE YOUR HELP RIGHT NOW, RAVEN!"

"Yes, please!" Starfire yelled.

Beast Boy turned into a rhinoceros and rammed the creature. The dragon was slammed into what was left of the building; coincidentally, it was now really pissed. Now was my chance: "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

Large pieces of the roof and walls of the now defunct science laboratories came into the air under my control and crushed the mighty blue dragon's head. I slammed the pieces down with such velocity that a wind powerful enough to be classified as a hurricane brushed through the area and pushed everyone back. The dragon's body – what was sticking out from under the debris – convulsed and shook violently until it lay still. Everyone gathered together around me.

"BOOYAH!" shouted Cyborg. "We kicked that big thing's ass!"

"Yeah," said Robin. "But where did it come from?"

Beast Boy jumped up and down, "Hello? He roasted my butt! Do you know how much Preparation H I'm going to have to buy? Geez…"

"Can it," I said. "Look, there's something I've been meaning to tell you: lately when I've been meditating, I've been contacted numerous times by a strange woman. I don't know what she looks like, but today she said that the planet's in danger, like nothing we've ever seen before. Slade was holding something strange, too."

"Yeah, he was holding some sort of head. Looked almost human," Cyborg said. "And he had that long-ass sword, too."

Starfire pushed the cowl back from her head, saying, "Yes, it looked most lethal."

"I've seen that sword before," Robin said. "We should check the museum. I think that's where I saw it. Titans, GO!"


	2. Where Do I Hide?

Chapter Two:

Where Do I Hide?

The museum curator, Mr. Clower, was nice enough to let us do a little "after hours" exploration. Old man owed us a favor anyway after saving an entire display of artifacts from The Hive. He graciously opened the door and ushered us inside.

Robin turned to the old curator and asked, "Mr. Clower, where are the sword displays? Have you checked them all today?"

Mr. Clower fumbled for a minute, "Sword collections? Which one? Medieval, Ancient…?"

"That's the problem," I said. "We don't know which one it would be. If we describe it, could you possibly tell us?"

"Why yes, yes of course," he said, adjusting his glasses.

"It's about… what, I don't know, six to seven feet long?"

Starfire agreed, "Yes, it is very long and slender. It scares me."

Mr. Clower began to pace back and forward, "Very long, very slender… what about the hilt? Was there any descriptive markings on it or ribbons attached to it?"

"I didn't see any," I said.

"It was like nothing we've ever seen before," Robin said. "Whoever has it is going to have to have superb upper-body strength."

Mr. Clower stopped pacing as a thought crossed his wrinkled faced.

"I believe I know which one you're in search of," he said. "Come this way."

The aging curator led us deeper into the museum. The only lights available were the display lights and fresh moonlight through the skylights. Starfire had handed me my cape and cowl back in the car; now seemed like a perfect time to reattach them. I pulled my hood up over my head as we walked, our footsteps echoing throughout the prestige collection of history. Too bad this wasn't Beast Boy's and Cyborg's forte: being typical men, they preferred Ripley's Believe It or Not. Beast Boy kept commenting on some of the interesting artifacts, saying, "Dude! Check this out! Totally sweet!" I rolled my eyes into the back of my head.

Deeper and deeper into the museum we went until I could swear we needed a map to get back. Mr. Clower flipped a switch to turn on some of the overhead fluorescent lights. Surrounding us were a special collection of rare and interesting swords from all around the world.

Beast Boy piped in, "Dude! Check it out! He-man's sword!"

Cyborg bopped him on the head to pay attention. Silently, I expressed my appreciation. Mr. Clower approached the back wall of the three wall display. On the wall hung the very sword that I witnessed Slade bearing. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of it, as it was at least six feet long.

"This is the Masamune," Mr. Clower said. "There are conflicting stories on the story of this mighty sword: one story states back in feudal Japan there were two sword makers named Masamune and Murasame. Their swords were identical, only Murasame's sword was bloodthirsty while Masamune's was not. Another suggests that the Masamune blade itself is that made specifically by Goro Nyudo Masamune back during the late 1200's and early 1300's. Whichever the case, its power is awesome and can only be wielded by those who are trained for it."

Something inside me urged me to touch it, to grasp the hilt in my hands and wield it. Sweat began to pour from my brow.

"Is this the only Masamune you have?" Robin asked.

Mr. Clower nodded, "Yes, the Masamune blades are extremely rare and very valuable. Although you don't see them being used today because of this; most owners are merely collectors of ancient weaponry."

Beast Boy looked up and pointed, "Hey! Why are there some holes in the handle?"

Mr. Clower turned and looked, saying, "Well, they're not entirely holes; more like small depressions. To be quite frank, I don't really know. There has been no documentation or scriptures on why they are there. These were excavated from sites that were preserved for thousands of years."

Robin turned back to the team, "We should head back to the tower and try to figure out what Slade's up to. If he could do all that to the people at the science facility…"

"…I would hate to see what he'd do in a more crowded place. Yeah, I agree, we better get moving," Cyborg said.

Everyone began to walk away, but I kept staring at the sword. It was a few moments before Starfire realized that I wasn't behind them. I felt her hand touch my shoulder, breaking me out of my trance from the Masamune.

"Raven?" she asked innocently.

I fluttered my eyelids and got back to reality.

I jumped and turned to her, saying, "Huh? Oh, sorry, sorry…"

"No, it is okay friend," she smiled sweetly. "I was astounded by the sword, too."

"It's not that, Starfire; it's… something else…"

Starfire tilted her head, her giant emerald eyes filled with questions.

"I don't know what it is… but something is pulling me towards it," I said, taking one last glance at the sword as we walked away. "It scares me."

Starfire put her arms around as we walked.

"There is no need to be afraid, Raven," she said. "I will help you with whatever it is."

As far and few between as I did, I smiled at her. Starfire smiled back. Together, we walked back to Cyborg's car.

I looked through every book I had, looking for any reference or note about the majestic sword known as the Masamune. As I looked, I kept my eyes out for any passages on the strange creatures that attacked me earlier at the laboratories. They were nothing like I'd ever seen; which is pretty bad considering the usual lineup of villains we face on a weekly basis.

My determined searches turned up nothing. Not that I was expecting to find anything on it. I'm not pessimistic: just realistic. I put the tattered, leather-bound book back onto my bookcase. I picked up the dirty silverware and china that had held my dinner: spaghetti. To help ease my mind, I had decided to experiment with something that was less lethal than my pancakes were. I hid the mustard so Starfire could give me an honest reaction as everyone else did. Everyone lived, so all was good.

I flopped onto my bed with my legs hanging over the side. Staring up at my ceiling, I pondered on the idea of wielding the Masamune myself. Then Slade's words came back: "The greatest weapons are right under our feet." That statement alone worried the hell out of me. I got up off the bed and walked over to my window, overlooking Jump City. The city lights illuminated the waters below, making it the ideal Windows desktop wallpaper.

The flash of bright, white light occurred again. What felt like a vice tightened its grip on my head. I grabbed the sides of my skull and collapsed to my knees. Her voice charged into my ears, "Can you hear me! Hello!"

Through my clenched teeth, I snarled, "What… do you want with me… ?"

"He's coming…! They're coming…! Oh God… look out!"

With that, the light disappeared and my vision returned. The pain stopped but my body went limp. The last thing I remembered before blacking out was my head falling towards the window at an accelerated rate.

The depths of my mind… they're quite astounding…

I could feel a warm hand cradling the back of my head and neck. Another hand was stroking my hair and face. As I regained consciousness, I let out a small groan. My eyelids parted, and Starfire slid into vision. I could feel blood stained to my face and some of my hair.

"Raven!" Starfire whispered loudly. "Are you okay?"

I nodded a little, "Head hurts…"

"What happened?"

Starfire lifted me up a little more until I was sitting angled. She kept her arms around me and supported me. I looked over at my window: a giant shatter mark had made its imprint where my head made contact. Blood had run down from it. I tried to reach up to touch my wound but Starfire grabbed my hand.

"No, do not touch it," she ordered. "I dressed the wound and picked out what glass shards were stuck. Now, are you able to tell me what happened?"

"I… I was looking out my window… and she got me… she talked to me… said they're coming.' Who 'they' are, I don't know…"

"It is alright, Raven."

I shifted, "What time is it…?"

"It is four in the morning. I discovered you about midnight when I came to tell you goodnight. When you did not come to the door, I entered, and there you were."

"Why didn't you get the others?"

Starfire blinked, "I… I do not know. Something strange came over me, like I was not myself anymore. I went to the first aid kit, and I healed you. I did well, yes?"

I smiled at her, "Yes, Star, you did very well."

Concerned, the Tamaranian girl said, "You must stay awake, or else you'll get shocked."

"That's 'going into shock,' Starfire, not getting shocked," I rolled my eyes into the back of my head.

She blushed, "Oh… I am sorry, forgive me."

"It's okay. Help me over to the bed."

Starfire lifted me up to my feet. I staggered a little as blood began to make its way back to my brain. Starfire put my arm over her neck and helped me back to the bed where she sat me upright and covered me up. I made myself comfortable and felt the gauze and tape affixed to my wound.

Starfire took a seat beside me and held my hand. I looked at her and asked, "Did the team discover anything new?"

She nodded her head, "Yes: Cyborg found a discovery was made at a 'Star Labs?' He says that some sort of creature was excavated a few weeks ago."

"Creature?" I leaned my head back into a pillow behind my neck. "Did he find out what kind of creature?"

Slade's voice sounded loudly and sternly: "An organism that was apparently dead, found in a 2000 year old geological stratum…"

Starfire and I shot up just in time to see Slade grab Starfire's collar and toss her across the room. She slammed into the wall and down onto the floor. As she tried to get up, a bookcase topped down on top of her. I gasped and started to use my powers. Slade grabbed my arms and threw me into the nearby wall. My head slammed into one of the steel studs before I slid down to the floor. Slade approached slowly. I looked up at him, pain shooting through every inch of my being.

Slade continued, "On another world, it was originally thought to be the last of an itinerant race known as the Cetra."

He picked me up by one of my arms and threw me to the other side of the room. I slammed into the wall sideways, hitting about three of the steel studs imbedded beneath the sheetrock. Starfire threw the bookcase aside and charged at Slade. He turned to her, grabbed her first punch, and tossed her towards the window. Screaming, Starfire crashed out the window into the night. I prayed that the other Titans would hurry the hell up in assisting me. On my knees, Slade approached again.

"A project was initiated to try and revive this thought-to-be-extinct race. From it, cells from an alien – the organism found in the geological stratum – were injected into the womb of a woman and child."

Slade grabbed the back of my leotard and flung me into the door to my room. It let out a loud reverberated clang as I collapsed on the floor once more.

"The product of this experiment went mad after he discovered who he thought he was. The experiment was attempted over and over again, but it could never be duplicated. No matter how hard they tried, none could be identical to the original. However, these 'failures' littered the planet, only to be called up in the 'Reunion.' The creature summoned all who carried her cells. Nothing but mindless puppets, they were. As it seemed, the organism was a virus that affected the world. The stratum that she was discovered in was actually a crater from a meteor, a meteor summoned by the ultimate form of black magic. To protect itself from lesser threats, the planet itself produced giant creatures to combat those who meant it harm. Unfortunately, this included the inhabitants.

"History is unique in a way that it repeats itself, or encourages other dimensions to mimic itself. After I discovered this, and 'their' world, I found my apprentice. I will make him into my own personal warrior, one so magnificent that he will surpass his own expectations. His mind, his body, his soul, will belong to me…

"I have acquired the means necessary to give back to this miserable planet just exactly what it has given me. I will summon the weapons buried below the surface: together, they will serve me. The Teen Titans do not stand a chance against them, but in the event that you do, I shall have my apprentice waiting. Should that fail, well, you might as well say that the sky is falling."

I coughed and looked up at the bronze-plated mask of Slade's.

"What about the alien? The discovery? What does she have to do with this?" I demanded.

Slade laughed, "The power that she offers, the control that I can obtain… you will just have to wait, and if you live long enough, maybe you can get a glimpse of what a true mindless society is."

Slade turned and began to walk towards the broken window. Starfire shot up into it and was flying at him with blinding speed. Around Slade appeared pulsing green energy as he called out: "Demi!" Suddenly, Starfire was pushed to the floor in an instant, a giant black ball of energy on top of her. She coughed and gagged as her lungs couldn't expand. Slade turned to me once more, "Oh, and Raven, it's a warm night, might want to get cool."

With that, the green energy reappeared as Slade cast his next spell. My entire body was encased in ice before it broke apart and disappeared. Immediately, I began shivering uncontrollably. I curled into a ball and tried to regain my body heat. Slade stepped up to the pane and jumped out. The black gravity ball disappeared, allowing Starfire to get back to her feet and over to me. She grabbed nearby blankets and quilts and began to wrap me in them as I fought hard to bring back up my internal body temperature. Cyborg kicked down the door to my room, allowing everyone to rush in.

Robin immediately surveyed the room and asked, "Raven! Starfire! Are you okay?"

Cyborg scanned my body, "Her temperature is down, way down. If we don't warm her up quick she could get hypothermia. Beast Boy, go get some more blankets, fast!"

Beast Boy nodded and ran out of the room. Robin knelt beside Starfire and me.

"What happened? Where were you?" Starfire asked.

Robin shook his head, "The second we heard the first crash, we tried making to your room. But suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a clock appeared in front of us and brought us to a stop. It was like magic I've never seen before, and it sure as hell didn't seem like yours."

"Slade, he was here," Starfire said. "He said that giant creatures from under the surface are going to be summoned! He also said that he's going to have a new apprentice! Oh… this is bad, very, very bad!"

Through my unstoppable chattering, I managed to ask, "What's… at… Star… Labs…?"

"Remains of a creature found in a 2000 year-old geological stratum on the North Pole. The reports say it's head is missing, but the rest of it's body' is still in tact. They said that the head was sent to the local university research facility for further examination," Cyborg said.

I pulled the blankets tighter, "Fuck… we've got to get over there… stop him…"

Beast Boy arrived back with a load of blankets and quilts. After unloading the fabric, Beast Boy noticed something across the room. He walked over and picked up a small, green colored orb.

"Hey, what the heck is this thing?" asked Beast Boy.

"The answer to how we can beat that asshole," I said.

I hoped.


	3. Who am I?

Chapter 3:

Who Am I…?

Author's Note: Well, seems to be chugging along quite well, don't you think? Sorry about some of the grammatical errors (like repeating Beast Boy over and over again instead of using the noun "he." It was really late when I did that and we're out of every object containing caffeine known to mankind). Please, don't be shy to submit a review. I've got a story over in "The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest" section that's been ready by 65 people: not a peep out of them on it. This story has about ½ that people read, and it's only been up for a day or two! If you'd like an official soundtrack that goes quite nicely with reading the chapters, pick up a copy of Cold's _13 Ways to Bleed on _Stage and _Year of the Spider _(Explicit Version). Anyway, enjoy the rest of the story! --Adam

By dawn, I was back to normal. I kept one of the blankets around me, mimicking my cape, as I walked down the steps to the lower level of the living room. I curled up onto the couch as Starfire gently removed the bandage on my forehead, fixed me a glass of herbal tea and something to eat. Cyborg and Robin delivered to me all the information they had collected. They set the shoebox full of newspaper articles and clippings down beside me.

"There was some sort of inscription written on a tablet near where this thing was buried. Translated from ancient Hebrew, it's name is… Jenova," Cyborg said.

"Peachy," I said sarcastically. "What else did you find?"

"That's it, really. The coverage of this creature was really limited. Maybe the government has some interest in it and wants to keep everything hush, hush."

"Does Star Labs still have the rest of the body? Does Slade really need the rest of the body?"

"We don't know," Robin said. "Chances are they've heard about the destruction of the science wing over at the university. They've probably moved it. The question is: if and where?"

Cyborg checked his scanners, saying, "We need to find out if they've taken the body somewhere else and to see if we can locate these big-ass creatures Slade wants to call out."

"Yeah, I know," pondered the Boy Wonder. "But Raven said she heard something about a new apprentice… I've got a bad feeling."

From the rear entrance of the living room, a dark female voice sounded, "And you should."

Everyone flipped around to see Beast Boy standing in front of a new guest. Her red hair was kept straighter than any line one could draw with a ruler, pulled back in a ponytail behind her that reached down the middle of her back. Her piercing azure eyes among her perfectly curved, beautiful face were a conflict of warmth, worry, determination, and anger. The uniform she wore was of absolute black with a small interlace across her chest. Overall, it fit her like a glove, complete with flowing cape and all. Beast Boy thumbed back at her, "Check out who I found wandering into the Tower!"

Starfire floated, obviously excited about the new guest.

"Ariel!" she shouted as she flew towards the woman. The two hugged each other tightly as everyone else scratched the back of their head.

Starfire continued her squeal, "Oh, it is so good to see you old friend! I have not seen you since I was a small kornishka eating marlokites, yes?"

Ariel smiled warmly back, like a mother does to her child, saying, "My little Koriand'r, you've grown into a beautiful young girl." She stroked Star's hair, "I knew you would do well here on Earth."

Starfire looked away and started to press her index fingers together. You know: the ritual she does when she gets nervous.

"Yes, well, um… I still have a lot of learning to do. That is, if we do not get destroyed by the big nasty creatures."

"That's why I'm here," Ariel assured her. "Come, I must introduce myself."

Starfire floated back to the couch while Beast Boy escorted Ariel down to everyone.

Robin extended his hand, saying, "I'm…"

She shook his hand, "Robin, yes, the Boy Wonder."

Confused, Robin shook back and nodded. Ariel turned and named Beast Boy.

Beast boy, proud to be noticed by something that had tits and breathed, blushed, grabbed the back of his head and said, "Yeah, that's me!"

She turned to Cyborg and named him. Cyborg nodded and shook hands with her. After she let go, he looked down to see her hand indentions in his metallic hand. His eyes widened, "Whoa! Quite a grip you've got there."

Ariel smiled and turned to me. Her blue eyes met my purple ones.

I looked up and asked, "Ariel? Isn't that Hebrew for… lion of God?"

She nodded, "It was also another name for Jerusalem in the _Old Testament_. You must study etymology in your spare time."

"Names fascinate me. Everything you ever need to know about a person is often found in their name."

"Then you'd be correct, young Raven," Ariel said. "In response to your next burning question: no, I am not the one who interrupted your meditation."

Astounded, and speechless, I fumbled to find the words: "Huh? How in the hell did you know I was going to ask that?"

"I'm just that good. And watch your language," she said.

Agitated, I snapped back, "I'm sorry, but I don't think you understand that the world is royally _FUCKED_ right now!"

"Raven, hold on! She said she's here to help," Beast Boy said.

"I hope she's right," I sighed. "Because I don't even know where to start."

Ariel stepped aside, revealing a Masamune blade sitting elegantly on a stand. Everyone's jaw dropped.

Beast Boy, the most excited of them all, proclaimed, "Dude! Where the hell did _that_ come from!"

He began to search around Ariel's cape, up her sleeves, and her gloved hands. Ariel rolled her eyes, "It's not magic, Beast Boy."

"Bullshit. That was the most magical thing I've ever seen!" he argued.

"Look, sit down, somebody give Raven her tea and something to eat, and I'll explain everything. But, my information is limited, so bear with me."

"Can we trust you?" I asked.

"Yeah, we've sort-of had a problem with people showing up that in the end screwed us like a jailhouse bitch," Cyborg said.

Ariel shook her head, "You just said it yourselves: the world is… whatever explicit adjective you kids decided to use. It would be extremely pointless to hinder you trying to stop something the size of the Empire State building."

"We've taken on Trigon," said Beast Boy. "He was pretty beastly and big."

"Try taking on three of them," Ariel sighed.

Everyone fell silent.

"Dude, you mean there're three of these things?" Beast Boy asked in a hushed voice.

Ariel nodded, "Or more; I do not know at the moment. I'm still trying to figure out _how_ Slade managed to pull this off. Dimension hopping is something extremely hard to pull off without the right magic."

"Well, there was Larry," Robin said. "He came from an alternate universe."

Starfire pondered, "True; do you think Larry would have some sort of part in this, against his will, perhaps?"

Robin disagreed, "I don't think he would be that efficient. I mean, he did send me to purgatory when he fixed my arm."

"Yes," said Ariel. "I don't think young Nosyarg Kcid would have the ability to transport Slade and any minions or bestiality with him on a routine basis so flawlessly. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Cyborg asked.

Ariel turned to me, "Raven? Is there any books missing from your collection? Is there a page or two missing from one? I know when the prophecy came true for that amount of time, there was a lot of turmoil and you yourself wouldn't be able to keep track of your belongings."

"I… I don't know," I stammered. "I'll have to look and see."

"Never mind, I've already been told that there is something missing," she said. "From the _Journal und Ansammlungen __Germania__ und europäisches Zwischen-Mass buchstabiert und Prophezeiungen_."

"How… how did you find that out?" I asked.

Ariel looked at me, worry washed over her like a tidal wave, saying, "Do you believe in miracles?"

"What's a miracle?"

"A miracle is an act of Divine Intervention or in laments terms: an act of God."

"God…? You, you can speak to Him? How?"

Ariel sighed, "Raven, anybody can speak to God if they get to know Him personally. But there's no time for that now, we must get ready. After you all finish having your breakfast, please join me in your training facilities. I need to see how good the Titans really are in real life."

With that, Ariel turned and ran out of the side entrance. Everyone was silent for a minute before Beast Boy spoke up, "Dude… what just happened?"

"I don't know man," Cyborg said. "How is everybody getting by the security grid? And who _is_ this woman? And what the hell is that funky German book that's missing a few pages?"

I lowered my head as Starfire set my breakfast tray in front of me.

"It's an ancient tome that was handed down to me. From it was the same passage that I used to become the portal for my father to come into this world. I guess… when Titan's Tower was originally turned into a throne, my books got scattered. Slade must've picked it up because more than likely he knew what it held. If not him… somebody took it and handed it to him," I said. "With it, he can go anywhere and everywhere he wants. That's how he discovered this 'other' place; how he got his apprentice – and these powers – are far beyond me. I don't know if we can stop him…"

Robin punched his hand, "We _will_ stop him."

"Robin, be realistic," I said. "Even if we do stop _him_, what about the so-called weapons buried below the Earth's surface? He also said something about the sky falling…"

"Sky falling? What the hell does that mean?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know, maybe Ariel can tell us. If it's what I think it is, we're going to be screwed. Don't forget about his apprentice: there's no telling what kind of power _he_ possesses."

"Still, can we trust this woman?" Robin asked. "I mean, Starfire seems to know her, but acquaintances don't automatically label you a good guy."

"After seeing that dragon yesterday… and those panther creatures… any sort of assistance would be a… Godsend," I said somberly. "Robin, you told me after we stopped the end of the world that I was the most hopeful person you had ever met. Well, to be brutally honest, right now I'm not very hopeful. In fact, I would gladly welcome my father back to take on another round with him that try to tamper with Slade's new power. But, I know I can't do that. We're the Teen Titans: it's our problem, we've got to make some sort of attempt to put an end to it, whether we know what we're getting into or not. Frankly, I don't give a tinker's damn who helps us, whichever side their on is not the question. Humanity is in trouble, and I'm willing to recruit every person I can."

That being said, I began to eat my breakfast and enjoy my tea. Everyone stood in silence for a minute before moving on to the side door and onto the training facility. Starfire stayed behind and sat next to me.

"Raven?" she asked timidly.

I looked up at her.

Star put on her cutest look, "You are angry, yes?"

She was so adorable.

I put my cup of tea down, "No, Starfire, I'm not angry. Just… I don't like where this is going."

"What do you mean?"

"From what it looks like, this is going to be the toughest battle we have ever faced. Robin's obsession with taking Slade down will more than likely be used against him. I especially don't like the fact that there's a six foot long sword in the living room and the fact that it entices me is even more worrisome. By the way, how do you know Ariel?"

Starfire smiled simply, "You could say she was a mentor."

"I thought Galfore was."

"No, Galfore was my, as Earth people call it, 'nanny,' but not so much as the 'Nanny' I see on television. Oh, and Raven?"

I looked into Star's begging emerald eyes.

"I wanted to ask you, as you seem to know some about it… about this, God?"

I blinked for a minute, sinking deeper into myself.

I turned away, "I'm sorry Star, I don't understand myself…"

Even though that was an outright lie, it would have to suffice to keep Starfire from pressing the matter further. In truth, I knew about God, but not everything. No matter how I looked at who He was, comparing it to who I was, I couldn't see how He would love something like _me_. Other Christian's would say that He would accept anyone, no matter where they came from. Unfortunately, I just couldn't see how He would accept the daughter of Satan, the portal to a true Hell on Earth.

To change the subject quickly, I pointed at the Masamune, saying, "Could you bring it to me, Starfire?"

"Yes, of course, friend," she said.

I set the tray on the coffee table and stood up, allowing the quilt to fall back to the couch. Starfire lifted the blade with both hands with some trouble.

She shrieked, "It is very heavy. Do you think that you can handle it?"

I nodded, "I'll take my chances."

I walked over and took grasp of the hilt. As soon as I firmed my grasp of it, images shot through my mind at lightning speed. Inside me, an unspeakable power surged like lightning does when it strikes. I screamed with pain but my grip on the hilt remained. After it was over, I fell to my knees for a minute. Starfire covered her mouth and stood perfectly still as what little energy was free came off of the sword in the form of static shocks. I regained my senses and brought myself to my feet. Looking ahead, I brought the Masamune forward, swung it upside down where the curve in the blade faced downward, and brought it under my right side, held tightly in my hand. I stood there for a few moments as I reorganized my thoughts and senses. Starfire approached me slowly, "Raven…?"

I snapped back into the world.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so," I said. I looked down at the hilt, "There's something written on it."

"Let me see…"

Starfire lifted my hand and examined the hilt.

"Genesis nine, colon, six. What does that mean?"

I shook my head, "No clue. Let's flip it over and check the other side."

Starfire rolled the sword over to expose the other side of the handle.

"Matthew twenty-six, colon, fifty-two. This is all very strange to me."

"I'll bet. Let's go."

We left for the training room. The Masamune kept itself perfectly parallel to the floor below me.

The training room was eerily quiet when Starfire and I entered. Everyone formed a small semicircle in the center of the floor.

"Raven, we've come up with a good idea," Robin said.

My friends began nodding their head.

Cyborg said, "We want you to be the leader through this. Anything and everything you say, we'll follow it to a T. No objections, no confrontations, just following direct orders. If you tell BB to pull down his pants and hop around for thirty minutes, he'll do it."

"Yeah," Beast Boy said. "Hey, wait a minute!"

I looked at everyone.

"You've got to be kidding, right?" I asked.

"Now's not the time to be joking, Raven," Ariel said. "Your friends agreed that in a situation like this, your leadership skills would be better equipped than those of say Robin or Cyborg."

I shook my head, "Bullshit, what have you done to them!"

Everyone looked at each other.

"I have done nothing; they came to their decision without my interference or influence. Now, will you please come forth and listen to what you're going to be going up against?"

I narrowed my eyebrows and walked forward.

"First of all, how often have you used a sword?" she asked me.

"This is my first time. My specialty is not hand-to-hand combat."

Ariel waved her hand: suddenly everyone was picked up and moved back to each corner of the training room. She reached behind her and produced a Masamune of her own. My eyes widened as fear took hold.

I screamed at her, "Whoa! What the hell are you doing?"

Ariel's eyes filled with green energy as she yelled, "Preparing you. GO!"

I brought the Masamune up quickly and managed to counter Ariel's first major forward slice. She continued to hack and slash like a maniac; I frantically blocked each one. Ariel's eyes narrowed as she kicked me in the stomach. The force of the kick sent me back into the nearby workout bench and dumbbells. I flipped over the bench and slid into the exercise bike. Scrambling to get back into the makeshift arena, I jumped off the exercise bench and started on the offense. Strangely, I fought as if I had been sword-fighting for years. Ariel blocked all of my attacks and tried to leg sweep me. I jumped and kicked as hard as I could. I made contact with Ariel's jaw; she flew into the wall and landed on an aerobics mat. She shook her head as she tried to get up. I ran forward and tried a hard side slash. Ariel, surprised, barely blocked it. She brought up her hand, yelled "Quake!" and leapt backwards. Below me the floor seemed to open up to a giant sink hole. I lost my balance and fell backwards onto my rear end. The hole sealed itself back up flawlessly. Aerial stuck her Masamune into the floor to signal the match was over. I picked myself up and kept the Masamune at my side.

"Didn't think you had it in you, did you?" she asked.

Sweating, panting, I asked, "How did I manage to do all of that? What was that sinkhole you opened up? How… where…? I need to sit down."

I took a seat on a nearby workout bench as everyone came forward.

"Wow Raven, you were great," Robin said, beaming.

Starfire was jumping up and down, "Yes, you performed with utmost excellence! A Tamaranian barbarian could not have been better!"

"Raven! That kicked major ass!" Cyborg said.

"Yeah," Beast Boy inserted. "I really hope I don't piss you off too bad now."

Ariel came forth, saying, "The power of the Masamune is reserved for particular people, no matter which side they're on. You, Raven, possess the skills needed. That will be the last sword you ever wield in battle. It is yours forever. Unfortunately, Slade also has the power needed to wield such a weapon. To stop him, you need to understand what power he's using, and then use it against him."

Ariel reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a small green orb.

"I believe one of you found one of these earlier?" she announced.

Beast Boy reached in his pocket and pulled out the golf-ball sized orb.

"This is materia," Ariel said. "This came from the planet. I know it's hard to comprehend, but just go with it, okay? By using this, you can call upon the forces of nature. For instance, when I caused that giant sinkhole under Raven's feet while we were battling. Different materia produces different results. The more you use materia, the better you get at using it. Get real good at it, and you can learn some new tricks with it. There is something to keep in mind, though: they are, like Raven's powers, emotion driven. The more you feel, the more power you unleash. Watch as I demonstrate."

Ariel turned to a punching bag hanging next to her. She called out, green energy circling around her, "Ice!" A strong frost encased the bag before melting and disappearing.

"Put your hand on it," Ariel said.

We all looked amongst each other. Being the one to take initiative, I stepped forward and slowly put my hand on the damp cloth.

"It's like it's been in the freezer," I said.

Everyone began to touch it and marvel at it.

"Stand back," Ariel said.

"ICE!" she said, getting more into it, more ferocious.

A giant encapsulation of solid ice enclosed it before breaking apart and disappearing into nothingness. It was identical to what Slade had performed the night before when he engaged Starfire and I in my room.

"Touch it if you want to get severe frostbite," Ariel said. She turned to me, tossing me a little green orb. "Try it."

I took a few steps back and felt the glass ball in my hand. Everyone stood back as I concentrated.

"Ice!" I called out.

An ice cube dropped out of the air and shattered on the floor.

"Way to go, Raven," mumbled Cyborg. Robin elbowed him in the side.

Ariel said, "Try it again, Raven. Put your sword down so you don't lose concentration."

I gently laid the Masamune down beside me. I took the cold green ball in my hand and concentrated more.

"ICE!" I called out, focusing all I had on the target in front of me with regards to the materia in my hands. I could feel the energy circling my body, moving the air around me. I waved my hands and there it was: a giant encrusted block of ice covering the punching bag. I shot my arms apart, shouting as more energy came forth, ripping apart the bag. The shattered ice scattered every which way; everyone covered their faces. When it was over, everyone stood upright again and stared at me.

"Damn," Beast Boy said.

Cyborg coincided, "Yeah, I know."

Ariel applauded, "Very good, Raven. Come, I have much explaining to do and we have much training to start."

I picked up my Masamune, turned over the hilt, and inserted my very first materia into the empty slot. My trials and tribulations… it was just the tip of the iceberg.


	4. I Alone

Chapter 4:

I Alone

We trained fast, and we trained hard. By two o'clock in the afternoon, we all had managed to sample a little bit of the materia Ariel had with her. Now we were testing our skills with these mystical orbs. Ariel said the best way was to actually use them in a real battle; the passion would be so great that we would learn real fast how to control the power these magical balls contained. Time was of the essence.

"All right Beast Boy, it's your turn," Ariel said. "I want you to make the earth come out of the ground big enough to put half the tower in. Try to make it fast: we have to go to Star Labs as soon as we can."

Beast Boy nodded, "Okay! Here goes!"

With that, the green changeling began to cast his Quake spell.

"Quake!" he said, casting the spell towards Ariel.

On either side of her, rocks the size of Cyborg lifted out of the ground and slammed together. Ariel dodged the attack by jumping out of the way at the last second.

"You need to drive more emotion into it!" Ariel called back.

"I don't know how!" he yelled back.

Ariel got cocky, "Terra was right in dumping you! A little green bastard like you couldn't make it anywhere with such a pretty girl like that! You know what Beast Boy, YOU'RE A FUCKING MISTAKE!"

Beast Boy's eyes watered profusely. The anger was rising in him. More and more energy circled him as he screamed at the top of his lungs, "QUAKE!" With that, Ariel withdrew her Masamune to prepare for the attack. This time, the rocks were three times as big and surrounded her on all four sides. Ariel spun in a circle and sliced all the stones in half. They fell back to the ground as Beast Boy wiped his face. Ariel walked up to him, "Sorry I had to do that, but if you don't know how to use these things properly, you'll be a sitting duck."

She turned to everyone else, "Everyone, I am thankful that you all can adapt so quickly to these new techniques. The journey we're about to embark on, the battle that we're about to take part in, is going to be a long and strenuous one. I don't know how long it'll take, much less win. It could be over in a matter of seconds, or it could take a few weeks. I can't guarantee that we'll all survive, but I pray to God that we will. I have faced many minions, villains, demons; some that would make Raven's father look like a cakewalk. This is different, nothing like I've ever seen. Slade has the ability to hop back and forth between dimensions it seems _and_ transport people and things to and fro. You may be finding yourself fighting the same battle numerous times. You may find yourself near death. But, remember this: God is with you, whether you trust in Him or not. He will be your Guide. He sent me here because you all are the best. What few skills I taught you in the last eight hours will expand as we go out into the world around you. I must warn you: you're not going to like what you're about to see. Slade has unleashed some of the beasts into the city to shake things up a bit. If you thought the end of the world was bad, just wait…"

"Everyone, I must ask: are you happy with what you have accomplished so far in life? Are you ready to give up now?"

I looked around at the rest of the team. They shook their heads and uttered "No." Ariel looked at me last, "How about you, Raven?"

"I guess not," I said. "I've still got a lot to live for, I suppose."

"Raven," Starfire said as she put her hand on my shoulder. "There is much I would like to do with you that we never got to do before. If we can beat your father, I am sure we can defeat Slade."

With that she kissed me on the cheek and stepped aside.

"Yeah Raven," Cyborg said. "Beast Boy still hasn't taken you out on a date."

Beast Boy turned redder than a radish before fainting.

"Raven, we're counting on you," said Robin.

"Slade's campaign is not going to be pretty," Ariel said. "You saw yourself what he did just to get the head of that creature. But that doesn't mean we can't get the best of him."

I looked at Ariel, "What are you talking about?"

"Unlike Slade," she said. "Only God knows where to find the black magic that Slade's gung-ho about. If we can get to it first…"

"We can stop him dead in his tracks," Robin realized.

"Whoa, not so fast, Robin," Ariel said. "He's still got his new apprentice. We don't know if he really needs this… _black_ materia to do much of anything. For all we know, he could pull the creatures out from another dimension. Don't underestimate his craftiness."

"From the way he spoke, it sounded like it could really come in handy," I said.

"Maybe so, but we can never be too sure," Ariel said. She looked around, "Is everyone ready? Once we begin, there's no turning back… not there was a chance of that happening, anyway."

I turned to everyone. Starfire lost her usual bounciness, Beast Boy and Cyborg stood upright and somber, and Robin, well, like always, stood ready for action. I wielded my Masamune, and yelled, "TITANS! GO!"

Cyborg drove his car, Robin rode his motorcycle, Starfire and I flew. The Masamune wouldn't fit in any loaded passenger vehicle, so I had to do the next best thing. Starfire stayed close beside me as we began to enter Jump City's city limits. All was quiet on our front. We had to make it to Star Labs in Metropolis, almost twelve miles away. We flew deeper into the city.

My communicator went off.

I reached down and brought it up from my belt; flipping it open, I was greeted with Cyborg's face.

He talked while driving, "Heads up! OH SHIT!"

The transmission was cut off as the T-car slid sideways, just shy of a small group of black uniformed soldiers, complete with the panther-like creatures for each member. Starfire and I flew to the ground behind them while everyone else stationed themselves on the other side.

One of the uniformed turned to us, "Teen Titans! Throw down your weapons or we'll blow your asses away."

Robin looked at us through the crowd, "What do you say, Raven?"

I smirked back, "Titans, GO!"

The crowd split into two as they formed their attack against us. Starfire went in punching, blasting. I heard her trying out some of her new materia, some "Fire" materia. Three of the soldiers burst into flames, screaming as they went down. Two of the panthers launched themselves upon me. I swung my Masamune in a half circle. The creatures collapsed into pieces as they landed on the ground with a loud splat. The battle was fierce, bloody, and sinful. I ran my blade far into the abdomen of one of my opponents. They wore some sort of gas masks so I couldn't see his expression. His head was level for a minute as blood began to poor out of the ventilation holes. I removed the blade as his body fell to its knees before toppling over. People were dying all around me, but I didn't have time to stop and analyze what we were doing. Another pack of panthers leaped off the building. Just as I was about to strike, a giant gush of wind knocked me out of the way and into a nearby department store window. Apparently, these guys were materia packing assholes. The panthers missed but got Robin – who threw them off and continued the fight – but my magic attacker was coming for me. I used my power to sink into the floor below me as he stepped into the window bay. He looked around for me inside the shop's window as I began to rise from the ground behind him. I brought the sword down through the middle of his back, severing his spine and cutting his heart in half. I drew back my sword as he fell forward, off the display and into the floor.

I leapt out of the window and back into the street. The opposition had been decimated. Bodies were strewn everywhere, non-caring. The roads ahead where barricaded heavily; sandbags shrouded turrets and small command posts. I could hear her voice deep inside, calling, asking, "Did you make it? Are they there yet?" I shook it off and turned to Ariel, "What's happened to the city?"

Ariel hushed everyone, "Listen…"

Somewhere, a demonstration was occurring. A speech was being read… by Slade himself…

"We've got to find out where that's coming from!" Robin exclaimed.

Beast Boy nodded before his eyes got really wide. He began to frantically point and jump up and down. I turned around to see six small hovering objects – in the shapes of a wind-up top, only the top of it was larger – each with an arm on each side complete with propeller to keep it airborne. They were about the size of a compact car, and complete with armor plating and a camera.

Cyborg gazed at them, "What in the…"

Immediately, machine guns exposed themselves from the units' compartments and began to fire. Using my power, I put up a giant force field to protect us from the firing range that popped up in the street.

"Get down!" Ariel screamed. "COMET!"

The skies overhead darkened as a small entourage of small meteors came crashing down onto the hovering gunners. The rocks managed to take out two of them and cause some pretty heavy damage to the street. I brought down the force field to take on the rest. Robin ran forward and used his freezing projectiles on the first one. They stuck to the propellers and brought them to a grinding halt. While on the move, he called out, "BOLT!" From the darkened skies above, a massive lightning strike slammed into the gunner, causing it to explode into numerous pieces. Ariel was next: she ran on the wall of the building before coming down with an executioner's strike on the next artillery gunner. The machine floated for a second before it split in half. She back flipped out of the way as the other two opened fire upon her. Cyborg fired back as Beast Boy changed into a bull and Starfire unleashed her star bolts upon them. Cyborg destroyed one while Beast Boy and Starfire knocked out the other.

"Come on, let's go!" I said. We ran further down the street as our vehicles would not be able to maneuver well around the obstacles. Down the streets we met fierce resistance from more guys in uniforms and gas masks and new creatures. A barricade of soldiers blocked our way to the source of the demonstration. Slade's voice could be heard loudly in the background. I was ahead of the group, leading them on, when we came upon the barricade of people. I skidded to a halt as they took notice of me and began to march forward. I turned around to see my friends being engaged by a few artillery gunners and some new machinery: walking mechanized warriors that looked like upright Cadillacs with limbs. I turned back to the approaching line of very angry soldiers. They withdrew their automatic weapons and trained them on me. I narrowed my eyebrows and let the strength of the Masamune flow through me. I ran forward and began to fight: hacking, slashing, punching, kicking, anything to get these guys down and out. But they would never stop coming. It seemed that for however many I killed, that many more reappeared. My anger was reaching its limits as I frantically fought harder and harder to make my way through. I was getting outnumbered. I took a blow to the jaw and one to the stomach. Then one jump kicked me and planted his foot right on my forehead. The pain was reminiscent of being hit in the head with a two-by-four with rusty nails protruding from it. I slammed into a local U.S. mailbox. They gathered around me; one reached down, grabbed my collar, and began to pull me up from the ground.

My anger was unleashed. The Masamune tightened in my hand as I could feel my emotions let go. My power began to flow in every direction. I broke free of the man's grasp and went nuts slashing. I couldn't see because of the gunfire and blood as I decapitated and incapacitated many. I moved so fast that I was merely a blur as I went on my rampage. When it was over, I fell to my side and sat down on the sidewalk. The street to the main park where the demonstration was coming from now looked like an unearthed graveyard. There were heavy moans and crying coming from the fallen that hadn't died yet. I looked down at the Masamune. Its blade was perfectly polished and clean. I looked down at my leotard and cape: they were soaked, caked, with the soldier's blood. I looked up again at the body-littered street. Slade was probably bringing in men by the truckload. If he ran out, he would probably just open up a portal and go get more. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Starfire approach. She took a seat next to me and gasped, "Raven! You are gunshot!"

I looked down at my shoulder and stomach. My blood was squirting out like a fountain.

I breathed heavily, "I am, aren't I…? So tired… I don't know if I can use my powers right now… so tired…"

Starfire grabbed me as I slumped over. She began to scream for help as my consciousness faded in and out. Ariel ran forward and called out the word "Cure!" as I slipped from Starfire's arms and back onto the concrete sidewalk. I rested there as a sparkling array of lights and small twinkling stars collapsed onto me. Miraculously, I could feel my wounds – internal and external – begin to patch themselves up, more than what my own powers could do. It ached, though, like I had been whopped numerous times with a pillowcase full of bars of soap. The pumice-powered Lava brand bars of soap. Starfire and Beast Boy helped me back up to my feet. Ariel looked me over, "Are you all right?"

"I will be," I said. "What was that that healed me?"

Ariel lifted up her Masamune and removed the materia from her slot. She placed it in my hand, "It's called 'Restore' materia. You can use it to heal wounds and injuries. Or, you can even use it to cast a spell that will keep your health up. Here, put it in your slot."

Robin picked up my Masamune and carried it over to us. I took the small green orb and placed it into one of the depressions found in the hilt. I looked up at the team around me. Some had bloody noses; others had minor cuts and bruises. Their attention turned to the stage in Jump City's central park. I grasped my sword, swung it around and then under my arm.

"Let's go," I commanded.

I took the lead as we walked over the small graveyard I had created. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin began discussing their previous battle with the artillery gunners and gas-masked henchmen. Ariel stayed in the back, following up the rear. Starfire stayed by my side. I looked over at her, "Hey, Starfire?"

She looked back, "Yes Raven?"

"What's the story on Ariel, anyway? I mean, how did she know all of our names and what was going on? Did you tell her everything beforehand? Did you arrange for her to show up?"

"I'm afraid not," Star sighed. "Ariel is… I do not know how to explain. She has special powers that I have never seen before. She spent a large amount of time on my home planet of Tamaran; doing what, I was too young to remember. She labels herself as a messenger for 'God,' but she has not had the time to explain to me who God is. She was going to explain it to me long ago, but she disappeared before she ever did. I do not know the depth of her powers, nor do I know where they come from, other than these 'materia.' I have seen these orbs before on Tamaran, but no-one knew what or how to use them. There was one – the ultimate form of energy – that grew abundant there. But it was highly dangerous and could not be used by my people. At least, that is what Ariel told them."

I looked ahead as we walked down a small hill, drawing closer to the park, "What was it called?"

"I believe it was called, 'Ultima.'"

"Ultima? Sounds powerful. So, how old is she? Do you know where she comes from?"

"I do not know. I do not know if she even ages. She has looked the same then as she does now, and that has been many years. She does not look any different now than she did when she disappeared. She never spoke of where she comes from. She outright refuses to answer. Once, I tried looking through some of her belongings to figure it out, but I found nothing… nothing but an old leather bound book with a strange way of speaking in it. It was like Earth's language, but it was very strange."

The rest of the way we walked in silence. The park came into full view; we were only a few yards away. A giant projection screen was set up about the size that you see at the baseball field. A large crowd was packed into the population, deathly silent and staring with fear at the large image of Slade on the screen. Below the screen, on a giant wooden stage covered by steel framework to hold up spotlights and PA equipment. Slade was standing behind a wooden podium on the center of the stage. I looked around the streets, beyond the crowd. The security tightened; more guards began to surround the demonstration from all sides.

"You are now going to be ruled under me," Slade said into the microphone. "No army can stop me, no super weapons, and certainly not the Teen Titans. You will bow down before me, pledge allegiance only to me. Every command, every whim, you will perform without question. You will worship me… like a GOD!"

Ariel leapt off Starfire's and my shoulders and soared high into the air. She ran across people to get to the stage. Robin tried running after her until I stuck my arm out and stopped him.

"But, Slade!" he pleaded.

I swung around, "NO! Stay here. I have a bad feeling about this."

Robin tried to persist but gave up on the struggle. He stood back as we turned to watch as Ariel approached Slade. He turned to her, his eye narrowing.

Slade took a stance, "Ariel, we can never stop running into each other, can we?"

Ariel brought her sword up, "Too bad it's never the real person, now is it Slade? You're too afraid to face me in person?"

Slade laughed, "Why Ariel that hurts. I'll be more than happy to meet you at the labs… if you can get there, that is."

Ariel brought her sword down onto Slade. His right arm went up and blocked the blade. Ariel's eyes widened, "No…"

"You seem to have forgotten of what my powers are capable of now. I have developed a new metal alloy that can resist the blade of a Masamune. I have equipped all my mechanical clones with this, as you can see."

Slade ran forward and punched Ariel as hard as he could. She flew back and slammed into one of the support beams of the catwalk above.

"Titans, GO!" I yelled.

We began to push through the crowd as fast as we could, but it was so thick… navigating it was a bitch. Ariel dropped her sword to the side, "I long for the day that we can fight face-to-face."

He laughed, "So do I, but for now, you'll have to deal with this little sample. I'll be waiting for you. Slade, out."

Ariel ran forward and began to fight the robotized clone of Slade. I turned to Robin as we pushed through everyone, "Now do you see why I wanted you to wait!" Ariel knocked the clone back into the podium. The solid oak wood cracked and split as the metallic body hit it. While he was down, Ariel called upon the power of ice. A giant layer of ice about a foot thick appeared on the Slade clone. He looked at her before breaking free of his icy jacket. Slade ran forward and jump kicked Ariel; she flew off the stage and onto the grass below. When we finally reached the platform, I jumped off of a barricade fence that allowed some clearance between the crowd and the stage and drop kicked Slade. The clone fell backwards into one of the supports of the projector screen above. He hit it so hard that it knocked it out; the sound of metal bending echoed throughout the whole park. The people began to back up before making mad dashes through the human barricades, which couldn't stop them due to the sheer amount. I focused my energy on the support, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

My energy began to push the projector back towards the empty street. The Slade clone hopped up and began to run towards me. Before I could react he punched me twice and threw me to the other side of the stage. I crashed into the platform floor and fell through. I heard Robin engage him next. Robin's angry screams and curses filled the afternoon as he fought fiercely against his arch nemesis. I pulled myself up and picked up my sword. Climbing out of the hole, I ducked as Robin was sent soaring towards another support beam of the overhead catwalk. The rest of the team engaged Slade: Starfire unleashed a barrage of star bolts, Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and tried manhandling the robot, and Cyborg began to take pot shots. Ariel climbed up back onto the stage. She ran forward and grabbed Slade from behind, putting his head into a sleeper hold. Ariel began to scream as she squeezed harder and harder, trying to rip the robot's head off of its body. The robot, in turn, took his one free arm and punched Ariel again in the face. As she went down, she ripped off his mask, revealing a camera and small viewing screen. Now was my chance: I took my sword, ran forward, and side slashed the neck of the Slade robot. Its head rolled off as the rest of the body fell over. Sparks flew out as the system shut down.

"Is everyone okay?" Cyborg asked.

Robin walked up, rubbing the back of his head, "God… I need Tylenol in large quantities…"

"We've got to make it to the labs," I said. "There's not much time left."

Ariel approached and wiped the blood away from her nose and mouth, "Then what're we waiting for."

I walked over to the now defunct robot.

"What is it, Raven?" Robin asked.

I didn't respond. Instead I turned the robot over onto its back and examined a small logo on the side of the neck that was still intact.

I looked up at everyone, "Shin-ra Power Company?"


	5. Sick Cycle Carousel

Chapter 5:

Sick Cycle Carousel

The logo was written in half Japanese, half English, on top of a black, red, and white logo of a diamond with the Japanese wording on it. I stood up and asked Ariel, "Shin-ra? Just where the hell is Slade getting this stuff? And what the hell is the local electric company doing manufacturing robots?"

"Whoa… I'll never look at Duke Energy the same again," Beast Boy said in amazement.

Everyone gathered around the metallic corpse. Ariel crossed her arms, lost in thought. She shook her head after a few moments and motioned to continue, "Let's go." Everyone began to pull away and jump off the stage. We began to walk towards the empty streets, thinking of the fastest way to get to Star Labs in Metropolis.

"We really need the T-Car," Cyborg said. "But there's no way we'd be able to fit everybody in it. Besides, I just washed that thing, with Raven going on killing sprees…"

I cut him off, "_Don't_ push it. Ariel, back before the park, something came over me."

Without looking at me, she said, "Your anger broke loose, didn't it?"

"Yes… the sword took control; my powers went wild… what happened?"

"Unfortunately Raven, I am unable to provide you with a clear explanation on _how_ it happens," Ariel said. "But, I do know that when your emotions are put to the test, the Masamune blade will do what's necessary to get you out of an impossible situation, no matter how large the foe or how numerous they are. By the way, any blood on it?"

"No, why?"

"Well, at least we know one myth proves true."

"I'm concerned about the woman who speaks to me in my meditation. Since you seem to know everything, what can you tell me about her?"

Ariel shook her head, "Nothing right at this time. We've got more important matters ahead of us."

I stopped in my tracks, "Fuck it, I _want_ to know just what the hell this has to do with _ME_."

Everyone stopped and turned back to me.

"Why does it have to be _ME_, why couldn't it be anyone else! Huh? That's all I want to know. Why am I drawn to this Goddamn thing!"

Ariel stepped up and smacked me across the face.

"Now you listen to me, and you listen to me good," Ariel commanded, looking down at me. "First off: never use the Lord's name in vain like that again. Secondly: why not you? You're always wanting to turn out for the better, but the second a chance comes along, is this what you do? You spend all day complaining about it? Thirdly, in case you haven't noticed, we have to deal with things one at a time. This means that while the voices inside your head are important, they are not on my priority list right now. Understand!"

I didn't speak. The side of my face hurt like a bitch, though. Ariel turned about-face and continued onward.

"We need to find something big… something that'll get us there fast," she said. Suddenly, she turned around quickly, "Which one of you can drive a stick?"

Cyborg shrugged, "I can. What do you have planned?"

Ariel pointed to an abandoned semi tractor trailer parked in the outside of a traffic jam.

Robin said, "It seems the whole city's been rounded up. I wonder how long it'll take the government to notice that this place has been shut off."

Ariel shook her head, "I don't know, but we don't have that much time. Everyone, into the cab!"

We ran up to the long-nose semi-truck. It was a dark blue color, one of the old Mack trucks; the logo on the side was that of a national distributor. Cyborg opened the doors to the fifty-three foot trailer, saying, "It's empty! Y'all hop in and cover our back!"

Robin hopped up into the back of the trailer with Beast Boy. Starfire and Ariel climbed up next. "You ridin' up front, Raven?" Cyborg asked me.

I nodded, "I guess so."

We shut the doors to the trailer and walked up towards the cab. We climbed up the steps and into the giant truck. I fastened my seatbelt as Cyborg felt around the ignition for a set of keys.

"Here we go," he said.

The mighty Mack truck cranked and roared. Cyborg shifted into gear and began to take off. I sat back into the padded leather seat as we maneuvered our way around the unmanned cars and trucks. "You okay?" Cyborg asked me.

I ran my fingers through my hair, "Yeah, why?"

"You just have that 'look,' that's all."

"I'll be fine."

I think.

"It'll be about half an hour before we get to Metropolis. This thing wasn't made for speed. Might as well make yourself comfortable."

I agreed and pulled my hood over my head. I leaned back into the seat and closed my eyes, meditating. With luck, I could actually have a complete conversation with my mystery girl.

I must've fallen asleep. Otherwise, she wouldn't be talking to me.

"Hey! Are you there!"

I looked around the void, calling out, "Yeah! Where are you!"

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Say, who are you?"

"No, not now… you'll find out later. Right now, you need to worry about Slade."

"I've been told that."

"We'll meet, soon… but for now, you need to stop Slade, if you can!"

"What? What're you talking about, we'll meet? Who are you!"

"Take care, Raven…! I know you can do it…!"

"I know you can't," Slade's voice said.

I gasped and looked around as the white void turned black. Slade came out of nowhere and approached me.

"Because, Raven, you are still immature, inexperienced, and definitely not leadership material. You may wield the most powerful weapon on the planet, child, but you do not possess the skills and discipline it takes to make it effective. I doubt you and I will get to do battle. But if we do… I'll be looking forward to it."

I flipped Slade off.

"Get the hell out of here," I snapped.

He laughed, "Such spunk. I like that. Your trip to Star Labs is fruitless, Raven. We will take what we need; there's nothing you or Ariel can do to stop us."

"Who is the girl that keeps contacting me! SAY!"

"Her? Nothing more than, what do you call it, pain in the ass? She will be dealt with soon personally. My apprentice needs to get his hands dirty in other important matters, namely encountering the Teen Titans. Oh, look at the time, Raven; I hope you've slept well."

I shot up in the seat, drenched in sweat. Cyborg was fumbling with the air conditioner controls. Both windows were down as we crossed over into the outskirts of Metropolis, minutes away from Star Labs. He noticed I was awake: "Oh good, you're up. Sorry for the heat – this thing's A/C sucks."

I nestled back into my seat, "Its okay."

Cyborg looked over, "You alright?"

"I thought you asked me that earlier?"

"I did, but you were mumbling in your sleep."

I shrugged it off, "It's nothing, trust me."

"Whatever you say," he said. "We're almost there."

Suddenly, Cyborg slammed onto the brake and shifted into a lower gear. My body was thrust forward as the truck jack-knifed, bringing the trailer perpendicular to the cab. The squeal of all eighteen tires echoed throughout the whole valley area outside of Metropolis. When we finally stopped – we skidded about fifty feet – I turned to Cyborg, "What the hell is it!"

Cyborg pointed out his window, "LOOK!"

I looked out to see two of the enormous dragons, like those back on the rooftop of the science facility. These were red, fire-breathing, extremely pissed creatures. Taking on them would require an elite team.

"I'll be right back," I said.

Cyborg protested, "Raven! Wait!"

I reached behind the seat, picked up my sword, and slid out of the truck. I walked around the truck and approached the menacing opponents. The dragons' fiery green eyes lit up with rage as I came within flaming distance. I brought up my sword and prepared to battle. I glanced back at the truck and teammates: everyone stood, watching, waiting. The mighty creatures let out their fire attacks, scorching every living thing around me. I used my powers to put up a shield to protect me from the flames. Once they had completed their attack, I striked. I ran towards the dragons and leapt onto the back of one. It's counterpart took a snap at me with his blood-thirsty jaws. I leapt out of the way, high into the air, before coming back down with my Masamune pointed towards the ground. I drove the sword through the neck of one of the dragons. It let out an extremely loud yell before slumping over, creating a small earthquake. The other backed up, preparing to practice it's "Scorched Earth" policy. I screamed, "ICE!" A giant flurry of hail began to swirl around the dragon before coming together inside of the beast. The razor-sharp shards cut through its rigid skin and into its internal organs. It fell to its knees before I cut its head off. Its body convulsed for a few moments before falling over like the others.

I stood there, panting. Sweat poured off me like the top of a waterfall. I took off my cape to help alleviate the extreme heat I felt as I walked back to the truck. Everyone was still standing outside of the cab, all awestruck with my newfound abilities.

Starfire, out of the blue, hugged me hard, saying, "Raven, are you well?"

Robin spoke up, "Raven, back there… we've never seen you act like that before. How did you learn how to do that?"

I wiped my brow, "Does it matter?"

"Well, no, I guess it does not," Starfire replied.

"We must go," Ariel stated. "Star Labs is not far from here. Let's move, people!"

On that note, we began our trek into outer Metropolis.

Somewhere, Slade could be heard laughing.

We walked through the small industrial section of Metropolis. Army trucks and vehicles littered the streets as people were evacuated left and right, ordered into single lines and identified. No signs of the black and bronze-colored sentries back in Jump City were visible.

"Wonder what's going on," Beast boy asked aloud.

Cyborg agreed, "Yeah man, I know. I don't like the way this looks."

Ariel waved down a National Guard truck full of people. The driver stuck is head out of the window, "Are you with the Titans?"

She yelled back, "Yes! May I ask where you're going?"

"Metropolis is being evacuated! We're taking these people southward! We can't get in touch with Jump City, do you know what's up over there!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know either! Thanks!"

The soldier nodded and waved to us as he drove on by. The families and other passengers looked onward at us as they rode on, bewildered at the immediate vacation from their homes. Some children pointed at started yelling at my sword. I didn't look at them; instead, I kept walking. After walking for a couple of blocks, Star Labs came upon us.

All was quiet.

I walked forward to the stone building. Under the covered entryway, the glass and doors were still in tact. I turned to look back. In the distance, a small fleet of United States Army Abrams M-1 tanks formed a line patrolling the streets. Slade had done something to capture national media attention. Wish I had a television.

We approached the glass door. I pulled it open gently; the cold air from inside spilled out into the evening warmth. I went inside first, followed by Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy. Cyborg and Ariel brought up the rear.

"Where do you think Jenova's located?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy piped in, "No clue. Should we split up and search?"

"What do you think, Raven?"

I looked around the reception area for any suspicious activity.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"They probably got evacuated by the military. I don't see any beasts or anything; we should be all right," Robin said.

"'Should' and 'will be' are two different things, Robin. I'll go alone. The rest of you stick together," I commanded.

He protested, "Whoa, Raven, are you sure that's a good idea? What if Slade corners you?"

"She'll be fine," Ariel said. "Some things she has to do alone."

"That's an order, Robin," I reaffirmed.

Robin stood still before nodding, accepting my position on the matter.

"Please use the communicator if you find Jenova," Starfire said. "I worry greatly."

The team departed from me and began to explore the lower branch of the facility. When they were out of earshot, I muttered, "Me too." I floated upward and into the second floor labs. Something was drawing me there…


	6. Wake Up

Chapter 6:

Wake Up

Star Laboratories covered a pretty big campus: roughly three times that of the now obliterated science wing at the college. Judging from all the large cryogenically-frozen containers, the second floor was used for storage. I walked through the first lab, slowly passing by autopsy tables and large windowed containers holding all sorts of interesting organisms. I searched through a nearby desk for any sort of paperwork on our "specimen" in question. I discovered a file folder in the third drawer I tore into with a large "CONFIDENTIAL" stamp across the cover and "J PROJECT" written across the tab. One could only imagine what its contents were. I flipped open the front cover and examined the documents.

"The Jenova Project," I read softly to myself. "An organism that was apparently dead was found in a 2000 year old geological stratum. X Year, X Month, X Day, Jenova project approved. Specimen's lower body sustained by life support functions; head sent to collegiate science facility for examination."

I looked down into the researcher's notes.

"This is probably the most interesting find since the Dead Sea Scrolls were discovered in the Judean desert. Her face looks reminiscent of a human but the majority of her organs are on the outside. Her body isn't completely held together – it is missing some major tissue, possibly from deterioration or exposure? The North Pole is a pretty cold place. Strangely enough, a small black crystal ball was found not far from the ice prison that held the specimen. We've sent it to Wayne Enterprises in Gotham for further examination. The object seemed to absorb light and would provide no reflective properties: no matter how often you polished it, it just would not give off a reflection."

I looked at some of the enclosed pictures. Jenova was one ugly creature. Internal organs hanging on the outside of her body; half her head was open. Skin was an off cyan color. As far as her relevant location to me was concerned: I was getting warm. I took my leave out of the laboratory and pressed on into the next one. The next lab was chemical testing and synthesizing. Some of the beakers and burners had been strewn about giving hints to a struggle. Cabinets were ripped open and the air was stagnant. In one of the controlled-environment cabinets – for chemicals that couldn't be performed within the open area – a yellowish-green smoke flurried about. I walked around the table towards it. A scientist complete in his white hazmat suit was in the floor curled up in the fetal position. He had a large slice from his neck down to his waist, sideways. I rolled him over onto his back. Through the clear plastic window, the young scientist opened his eyes slowly. He reached out to me, barely managing to say, "Chlorine gas… be careful…" We both knew he was far beyond help, so I decided to ask what I came for.

"Where's Jenova?" I asked.

He pointed onward to the next lab. I nodded to him as I stepped over him and through the rows of tables and lab equipment. I brought up my sword as I entered the next lab. More cylindrical cryogenic tanks; in fact, complete rows of them. I walked among them, searching for Jenova's temporary home. The only ambience was the humming of the overhead fluorescent lights suspended in their ballasts from the high ceiling and the refrigerant pumps on the tanks. Finally, I came upon Jenova's holding tank. The label plainly stated "JENOVA – STAR LABS – AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY." I walked around to the front where the viewing window was. I slowly peered into the contents of the tank, and was taken back by the creature inside. As soon as my eyes landed on it, the body jerked. Images flashed inside my mind; the girl's voice started yelling at me. My head felt like it was about to cave in. I dropped the Masamune as I tried to regain control. I turned just in time to see a heavy black boot drop kick me in the face. I was knocked backwards into a reverse somersault before lying flat on the floor. As everything came back into focus, I looked up to see the personification of evil. My attacker, without a doubt, was Slade's apprentice. His extremely long, flowing silver hair reeked of death and despair. His glowing green eyes were filled with anger, determination, and misery. He was colder than I could ever be. His uniform reflected that of Slade's: utility belt, arm and shoulder cuffs, and the trademark bronze and black outfit with Slade's logo. He was officially branded. But behind him was a younger, shorter man, one with spiky blonde hair and intense glowing blue eyes. Like his counterpart, this one was also branded by Slade. The taller one wielded my weapon of choice, the Masamune. The other one wielded one about as wide and tall as his own body, slung over his back, with a slanted top and seemingly sharp blade. I pulled up off the floor and took a defensive stance. I began to back up to get some space between us when I backed up into a wall, only this wall was breathing down the back of my neck. I turned quickly to see Slade bust my lower jaw. I slid on the floor closer to the other two.

"I'm not very happy with you, young lady," Slade said. "Do you realize how much trouble it is to spawn such creatures of such magnitude from other places light years away? The younger generation never has any respect."

He talked as he walked, and when he got close enough, I leg swept him. As Slade fell, I leapt up and grabbed him, shoving his arm behind his back to try and gain some leverage. I kicked Slade at his knee joint, bringing him down to the ground.

I looked up at the two men standing in front of Jenova's tank, "I thought you only had one apprentice. What's this, a two-for-one special?"

Slade, disgruntled, replied, "After witnessing what you have accomplished, I found it in my best judgment to pick up a few extra apprentices. The sentries can only do so much with their limited skills, albeit a step up from my usual entourage. One must cover his ass thoroughly should he wish to succeed without mishap."

He pushed backwards, sandwiching me between his back and a cryogenic tank. I hit the tank hard and released my grip. Slade whipped around and tossed me back over closer to the two apprentices. The silver-haired one reached down and grabbed me by my arms. He picked me up with a tight grip on me as I squirmed fiercely trying to break free. Slade walked over to the tank and placed his hand onto the glass of the tank.

"Once Jenova has the rest of her body," he said. "The real fun begins."

I used my powers to pick up my Masamune behind the two apprentices. I worked in between the two's legs before spinning it. The blade caught the two in the legs and tripped them up. As the silver-haired one released his grasp, I grabbed a pipe hanging overhead and planted both feet into his chest. He knocked into the blonde-haired one and the two crashed into a storage shelf. I flipped around and kicked Slade in the throat, knocking him back into the glass. His head cracked as he slid down to the floor. Slade rolled backwards and was back on his feet, as were his apprentices.

"Apprentices," he commanded. "Keep the girl from interfering."

I turned as the two came after me. The silver haired man was the first to get his hands on me: he speared me in the stomach that flattened me against Jenova's tank. I started to fall forward, giving him the benefit of the doubt. The second he stood upright again, I gave him an uppercut to remember. He fell backwards as the blonde took his turn against me. Slade began to try and open the tank. The blonde apprentice threw his first punch – obviously not as efficient as his silver-haired companion – and missed. I grabbed his wrist and threw him into Slade. I picked up my sword and frantically started hitting my communicator to send off a distress signal. The silver haired attempted to roundhouse kick me into next week; luckily, I ducked and dodged everything he threw at me. I threw some moves of my own at him to get him to back up some. I called my Masamune; he picked up his. The blonde one stepped forward to assist but Slade held him back.

"No, Cloud," Slade said. "We shall witness what Sephiroth has learned."

"But, Master," Cloud protested.

Slade pulled him back, saying, "Patience, apprentice. There's plenty more for you downstairs. Come, we must get what we came for."

I gasped and summoned the power of the Earth materia. A giant hole opened up in the floor under Slade and his apprentice Cloud. Surprised, Cloud grabbed and dragged down a shelving system with him as Slade free-fell. Sephiroth turned to see the status of his partners; I took my chance. I ran into him, thrusting my shoulder into his chest as he was much taller than I was. With a loud "OOF!" he was knocked back over the hole that appeared. Unfortunately, the hole sealed back up before he could go through it. Sephiroth put his legs in the air and hopped upright.

"Let's see how you do," he said. "Master will not be stopped."

"Just shut up and fight, fuck-face," I growled.

He nodded and took his stance. I took mine. In the small aisles of cryogenic containers, we prepared for a huge battle.

Sephiroth yelled as he charged forward, Masamune in hand. I took the defense as we made contact. The loud clang of our swords, metal on metal, filled the entire laboratory. He took a hard swing at me and ended up getting his sword lodged into the side of one of the cryogenic tanks. I bounced off the tank and kicked him into the back of another. I used my powers to move seamlessly through the tanks to the next row as he began to regain his composure. I hid in the shadows as my opponent stalked through the aisles, his sword scraping along the tiled floor.

"Little bitch… WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" he screamed.

I got in behind him.

"Right here, asshole," I sneered as I kicked him right between the shoulder blades.

Sephiroth smacked into another tank and fell backwards. Blood rolled out of his nostrils as he lay there motionless. A loud explosion occurred on the entrance of the room. I slid back through the rows of tanks to see Slade climb up out of a self-made hole in the floor. Robin leapt up from the floor below and grabbed onto him. Slade grabbed the back of his cape and threw the monkey on his back onto the current floor. Robin slid and rolled as I stepped forward. More explosions sounded below as thick smoke and dust debris floated upwards. There was excited yelling and magic occurring down there; one's mind could only wander what kind of battle the rest of the team was facing.

Slade was on his feet; Robin likewise.

"It ends _here_ Slade!" Robin yelled, extending his staff.

Slade stepped forward, "Robin, Robin, Robin… you keep telling yourself every time we face, and yet, it never does end. And it never will, no matter how hard you try."

Slade threw a fast punch directly into the center of Robin's metallic rod. The metal snapped in two at the amount of force Slade put into it. Robin, astonished, moved backwards. Anger took over as he charged forward to take on his arch nemesis. As they battled fiercely, I made my way back to Jenova's tank. I used my powers to take off the air-tight door with some effort. Nitrogen gas escaped from every possible entryway it could, adding a newfound chill to the already freezing room. The headless body of Jenova rested easy inside her condensed metal enclosure.

Inside my body, my mind, she tried to take control. My power enveloped my entire being as I fought to retain control. She screamed at me, trying to force my mental submission and to let her in. I grabbed my head as the pain stabbed me without mercy. A high pitched squeal filled my ears. I could hear Robin's voice call my name before he was quickly cut short by a mighty blow from Slade. Then her voice, the one that always called to me when meditating, came in.

She called to me, "Don't worry, I can help you!"

"How…?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that… your friends need you…!"

I nodded, "Yes… okay…"

The world came back into perspective as Slade's metal tipped boot bashed me in the mouth. I felt a rear molar come loose. I slid and hit the wall, spitting out the tooth and blood.

"I'll take what I came for now, if you don't mind," Slade said.

Slade turned to face Jenova. Out of the corner of my eye, a barrage of star-bolts pelted Slade and the area around him. He stopped in his tracks.

"Yo!" Cyborg yelled. "We're not finished with you yet!"

"I wanted a fight, Slade," Ariel said. "Let's strike while the iron is hot."

Slade laughed through his mask.

"Whatever you want, my dear," he said. "Apprentices!"

Sephiroth approached from behind. Cloud climbed up through the whole and pushed through the Titans. The two came at a stance behind their master. Slade pointed at Jenova, "Take her. I'll be along shortly."

Slade took Sephiroth's sword and walked past them towards Ariel. Everyone else backed up into the previous room.

"Est-ce qu'il un jour beau à mourir, vous est-il ne pensent pas ainsi?" Slade said.

Ariel brought up her sword, "Soufflez-l'hors de votre âne."

Slade charged forward; Ariel met him half way. As the two began sword fighting, Sephiroth and Cloud began to unload Jenova. Starfire waved her arms, "BOLT!" A huge crack of thunder and an even bigger jolt of lightning exploded in front of the apprentices. Cloud and Sephiroth leaped backwards and skidded a little bit before turning their attention to the team. I pulled myself up, "Titans, GO!"

Cloud turned to Sephiroth: the two nodded. Cloud pulled out his enormous sword to take on the team while Sephiroth dealt with me.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" I screamed. The door that I had ripped off the chamber floated in mid air, deep within my power, and then smacked Sephiroth. It pinned him against the wall hard enough that he went through it and into another room. I got up and walked over to Jenova. I reached down and pulled my sword up off the ground.

"I'm going to finish this before it even begins," I said. I drew the Masamune blade back as I prepared to strike.

"I don't think so," Slade's voice said from above. I looked up as he came down hard with a forward slash. I blocked it, but I couldn't block his "Aero" attack. A large gust of wind – bigger than a level four hurricane – blew me and anybody in the direction back to the next room. Cloud regained himself and ran back to Slade. Before he left the room, he turned to the controlled environment that had the chlorine gas leak. I sat up just in time to see a smirk cross his face as he threw his sword at the glass. I screamed out "NO!" and tried to focus on his sword, but it was too late. Immediately I put up a field around the area where the gas was leaking. The sword had lodged itself in the glass, but there was no telling how much longer the glass would hold. Everyone else began to pick themselves up off the floor.

"Little help here, please!" I beckoned.

Robin got up, "Dammit! Slade's getting away with Jenova!"

"No shit, Robin, but we've got bigger problems. If I release the gas, then it'll kill everything on this floor, possibly the whole building. We've got to get out of here. Forget about Slade."

Robin slammed his fist down on a nearby table. Acknowledging the situation at hand, he turned to the rest, "We've got to get out of here, MOVE!"

"Wait a minute, where's Ariel?" asked Beast Boy.

"There's no time!" I commanded. "Everyone, get out, now!"

Cyborg blasted a hole through the floor. "This way!" he called.

Robin and Beast Boy followed. Starfire stayed behind.

I turned to her, yelling, "Starfire, what the hell are you doing! Get out of here!"

She shook her head, "I cannot leave my friends behind. I need to make sure you make it out safely."

"I'll be fine, Star…"

Sephiroth appeared in the far doorway. He lunged one of Slade's little explosive discs at me before turning and hightailing it out. The disc landed right in front of me and exploded. Starfire and I were blown across the hole Cyborg had made and I released my grip on the contaminated area. The chlorine gas began to float towards us like a dense fog. I scrambled over to Starfire who landed right next to me. I put my cape over her and descended through the floor to the bottom. Cyborg had continued to blow holes through the facility, making our own private exit. I put Starfire's arm over my neck and helped her through the large blast ways. The gas began to sink into the lower levels as it entered the ventilation system. A large explosion erupted from the other side of the building. With the absence of Ariel, I was slightly worried. I still had a lot of questions for our mystery woman. I heard Robin screaming our names from outside. I picked up the pace the best I could – Starfire was still woozy from being blown thirty feet away. More explosions tore through the facility, some ending up to be a chain reaction. I could hear support beams give way and the floors starting to cave in behind and around us. I leapt as hard as I could when we got to the exit hole, pushing Starfire ahead of me as hard as I could. Large napalm followed us on the way out, nearly catching my cape and clothes. I rolled down a grassy hill uncontrollably until I landed face-first at the base of it. I rolled over onto my back and sat upright. Beast Boy touched my shoulder, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," I said. "Where's Starfire?"

"She's over there; has a large bruise on the side of her head, but Robin just cast cure on her, so she'll be all right."

"Good. Where's Ariel?"

"Uh… we don't know. She's gone."

I slammed my fist on the ground, "Fuck."

It was going to be a long night.


	7. Hemorrhage

Chapter 7:

Hemorrhage

We found an abandoned Motel 6 to stay at for the night; we were just too tired to continue on. All the previous tenants evacuated, nobody was there to bother us. Cyborg began to search for some means to hand-make a recharging unit – his power cell was getting pretty low.

"Everyone, get some rest," I said. "There's no telling how long it'll be before Slade's forces march into town and start wreaking havoc. Good night."

I turned and walked into my chosen room. It was actually quite pleasant, something I'm not really accustomed to. The sheets were a bright floral pattern, the beds were firm but inviting, and the smell was quite invigorating. I propped my sword up against the cream-colored wall, walked into the bathroom and began to undress. My clothes were worn and tattered; faint scars were found everywhere, especially where my bullet wounds were. I didn't know what the extent of the "Cure" magic Ariel used on me did for them, but I wasn't having any complications yet. I turned on the shower and climbed in.

I leaned back against the shower wall. The steaming hot water pelted me, washing away every single care I had at the moment. It felt good to let go…

…and then Starfire's voice echoed inside my head, "Raven?"

Scared shitless, I leapt back into the corner. Starfire had her head poked in through the curtain, mesmerized by me sans clothes. I covered up faster than flash paper going up in smoke as Starfire's face turned a deep shade of red. I had to jar her senses to get her to get out of the bathroom.

I yelled, "STARFIRE!"

She blinked, realizing that her presence was not appreciated at the time.

"Oh, I-am-very-sorry-I-shall-go," she blurted as she quickly made haste out of the bathroom. I didn't hear a door slam, so she obviously stuck around. I finished showering with the complimentary soap and shampoo provided and got out. I slicked my hair back and wrapped a towel around me. Starfire was sitting on the edge of one of the queen sized beds inside the motel room. She was still pretty embarrassed as her face still had some major blush.

"Is there something I can help you with!" I asked, sternly.

Starfire kept quiet, obviously too shy to speak. I could see her eyes start to water as her feelings shattered. Mentally, I slapped myself for forgetting how sensitive Starfire was. I walked over and sat beside her, trying desperately of the right things to say without hurting the Tamaranian girl any more.

I put my hand on hers, saying, "Look, Star, I'm sorry, alright? But I do value my privacy."

"No, I am the one that is sorry," Starfire said, still looking at the floor. "I am unsure about these rooms with baths that you use. Usually I do not interfere but I was in desperate need to talk to you."

"Believe me Star, knock first, alright?"

She nodded and finally made eye contact.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Starfire hugged me so tight that it nearly popped my back into place.

"I'll take that as a yes," I muttered flatly.

Starfire released and dried her eyes, "I am sorry, really, I do not like making anyone angry. It hurts me inside. You probably wish to change out of that towel, yes?"

I looked back down at my makeshift garment.

"That would be wise," I said as I retreated back to the bathroom.

I put back on my worn leotard and came back out.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me," Starfire said. "I am sorry that I was not able to support myself."

I sat beside her again, saying, "It's okay Star: that's what friends do when one's in need. Especially when the building around them is collapsing and there's an extremely poisonous gas chasing them."

Starfire giggled, "Very true, indeed. Where do you believe Ariel went?"

"If anything, she followed Slade."

"But why would she leave us behind?"

I sighed, "I don't know Starfire. I've only known her for less than twenty-four hours now. But she's seemed to know me since I ever came into existence."

Starfire nodded, "Yes, Ariel is very wise. She apologized to Robin about something earlier."

"Did she do something wrong?"

Star shook her head, "No, it was something else. Robin seemed very sad after she did but did appreciate it. I was very confused."

When are you not, I thought.

"Did you ask Robin?"

"I did not."

"I guess I can understand that," I said. "Is there anything else strange that she did?"

"I do not think so. We were fighting so much there was not much time for idle chat."

"I'll bet anything Robin's up right now obsessing on how we get to Slade."

"You are correct," Starfire said. "I tried to convince him that sleep was best for him now, but he would not listen."

Just for the sake of argument and to ease the mood, I asked, "Did you give him a good night kiss?"

Starfire looked at me with utter shock. Once again, the blood shot straight to her face. I smiled at her, "Come on Starfire, you can tell me."

She looked at the floor again, "I did not."

"Much to your dismay," I added.

"Yes, indeed."

I scooted back up to the head of the bed. Starfire followed shortly. I grabbed the remote and flipped on the twenty-seven inch high-definition television. I flipped through the channels until I came to the news, which, as usual, had breaking stories. This time, however, they actually caught my attention.

"The President, President Preston Wall, has gone missing. Official reports indicate that a small militia forced entry into the White House, killing many of the Secret Service and CIA agents assigned to the area. Extra forces were called in only to be decimated by large roaming beasts as shown here. Police are unsure on who arranged this daring abduction, but some sources speculate that it was the criminal mastermind known only as 'Slade.' Government Officials are not commenting. In other related news, massive earthquakes have begun occurring in parts of Siberia, the Midwest, and Australia. Residents are reporting giant crevices in the ground opening. Geologists are extremely puzzled as to this phenomenon and are rushing to analyze it in an effort to control it.

"In other news, Wayne Enterprises has fortified its security on all of its facilities across the city of Gotham and the rest of New York. Billionaire Bruce Wayne, the CEO and controlling officer of Wayne Enterprises, was unavailable for comment. This just in, a state of emergency has been called for Metropolis and surrounding areas, including neighboring Jump City. Citizens are being evacuated for fear of a city-wide coup. Our cameras have spotted small groups of heavily armed guerillas and machinery, as well as large creatures that we saw earlier at the White House. We're going to take a quick break now and when we come back: more coverage on the disappearance of the President and Congress' reaction. Stay tuned."

I slid back down the bed and rested my head on the pillow.

"I hope Robin wasn't watching that," I said as I slid under the cool sheets and fluffy floral comforter. I flipped onto my side with my back to Starfire.

"Yes," Starfire replied. "He would be most worrisome. Oh yes, friend Raven?"

"Hmm?"

Starfire innocently spouted, "I was wondering if I could share the room with you tonight. I was going to share it with Robin, but his constant obsessing keeps me from sleeping, and Beast Boy and Cyborg are sharing a room, so it is impossible for me to share with them."

Simultaneously I felt like burying my head under the pillow and groaning while at the same time melting. I tried to keep a handle on my emotions as I thought for a minute.

Ah, what the hell.

I turned over a little bit, "I guess it's all right."

Starfire beamed, "Oh thank you Raven! I appreciate your hospital-aty greatly!"

"That's _hospitality_, Star, and you're welcome."

I pushed my boots off and out from under the covers. They made a soft thud as they hit the carpet below. Starfire took off her boots to the same effect. I felt her slide under the covers herself. I thought about saying something – like the obvious fact that there were _two_ beds in the room – but I rejected the idea of hurting Starfire's feelings any more. I turned out the light, and began rolling back and forth trying to get comfortable. Starfire, for once, was actually sleeping the correct position. She did smell somewhat and I _really_ didn't care to find out what her feet smelled like either. I figured I would just have to shove her in the shower first thing in the morning. As I settled into my back position, Starfire's arm reached across me.

I don't know if it was her sleep talking or what, but she asked, "Raven, may I think of you as a sister, yes?"

I nearly fell out of the bed. I had never really regarded Starfire any more than a teammate and good friend. But, ever since we had our bodies switched and shared where we had come from, our friendship had deepened quite considerably. Needless to say, I could understand where Starfire was coming from: Blackfire was a tee-total-bitch and slut. I never had any siblings, only myself and my books. I tried to fight what many tears I kept hiding inside as I choked out, "Yes, Starfire… you may."

Her eyes remained closed but her mouth began to smile as if she was greatly comforted.

"I am glad," Starfire said.

It was my turn to wipe my eyes. I reached over and gently kissed Starfire on the forehead before tucking her in. I snuggled back into my pillow and tried to sleep as Star began to snore softly. Having her there next to me was a strange feeling… it was actually quite… nice…

I found myself lying in a flowerbed. Overhead were the rafters and torn roof of what looked like a church. The podium and pulpit confirmed my suspicions as did the numerous pews on each side. When I looked up into her eyes, I almost thought it was Starfire invading my dreams. When she came into focus, though, I immediately had a change of heart. I quickly scrambled out of the floral arrangement and onto the creaky wooden floor. My green-eyed host was admittedly very pretty: her long brown hair was done into a long braid down the back topped off with a large pink bow. She wore a pink cotton dress that conformed to her and a small red jacket.

"Who're you?" I asked.

She smiled gently at me, "I'm Aeris, Raven. Nice to meet you; we've talked before."

No shit.

She walked over to me and motioned for me to take a seat on one of the pews. We sat down together on the old, rotting bench.

"Where am I?" I asked, gazing around the abandoned sanctuary. Sun spilled through a gaping hole in the roof and splashed onto the flowerbed in front of the pulpit.

"This is… my place, an abandoned church in the Sector 5 slums," Aeris said.

I tilted my head, "Sector 5?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she blushed. "I forgot. We're in a city called Midgar."

"Midgar, huh? Sounds inviting."

"Please, Raven, your sarcasm is not helping matters any. Do you know anything about this place? About where Slade's apprentices came from?"

I shook my head, "I've never seen them before. Are you implying they came from here? And this Shin-ra Electric Company, that's from here as well?"

Aeris became startled, "Shin-ra? Where did you find something like that?"

"There was a robot, an exact clone of Slade, complete with some fancy new armor that could withstand the Masamune blade."

Aeris began to quiver and covered her face, "No, no… this can't be real."

"What's wrong?" I asked, putting my hand on her wrist.

She looked up, extremely distraught, "Shin-ra is the company that is the controlling this planet. They are the government; they are the main providers of goods and services; they are the reason this planet is dying. They have giant reactors that suck a substance known as Mako out of the ground using these giant Mako reactors to make energy. The materia you use: it is nothing more than condensed Mako."

Aeris got up and began to pace back and forth, "Until recently, President Shin-ra was the leader of the company. Somebody killed him, though… some thought it was Sephiroth, but I sensed something different."

I asked, "Sensed? You're some kind of psychic?"

"No, no, I talked to the Planet."

"Okay… what does _that_ mean?"

Aeris giggled for the first time since I woke up in her place.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Do you recall Slade saying something about the 'Ancients'?"

"I recall him saying something about the Cetra."

"It's the same thing. Do you remember what he said about them?"

I nodded, "To an extent, yes."

Aeris sat back down and placed her hands in her lap, "Well, what he didn't tell you was that _I _am the last remaining survivor of that race. After me… the Ancients, or Cetra, will exist no more. It is said that after our long, harsh journey through life, we reach the 'Promised Land,' a land of supreme happiness. I believe on your world, you'd call this place, 'Heaven'?"

I smiled, "I think so."

Aeris smiled back, "Anyway, everyone returns to the planet after they die. They roam as restless spirits, merging together to form what's called the 'Lifestream.' As a result of my race, I am able to hear, if you will, these people and the planet as a whole. I hear them abundantly here in this flower garden.

"Lately, I've heard talk of a man in an iron, bronze-colored mask. His voice frightens many and his intentions were unknown until previously. It's been said that he is the one who killed President Shin-ra. But something confused me deeply…"

"What?" I asked.

"He had a man with him I had heard about years ago… the ultimate soldier, one who was unstoppable…"

"Sephiroth?"

"Exactly," Aeris said. "But, what got me was that reports stated that Sephiroth disappeared along with another, a soldier, named Cloud. There was another, but… Slade killed him. He told me."

"Another? Who?"

Aeris lowered her gaze, "I… I'd rather not talk about it, if it's alright."

"It's fine. So, what happened?"

"They were at a small town – Cloud's home town – named Nibelheim. They were there to investigate a leak at the local Mako reactor, which was causing a lot of creatures – some of them you've already encountered – to spawn, wreaking havoc on the town. The problem was fixed, but Sephiroth and the team he took with him was never seen again. Someone said they saw a man in a dark armored uniform and a mask lingering around town after that, but he disappeared, too."

"Quick question: how do you know all this?"

Aeris shrugged, "Well, from the planet, and your friend Ariel told me about it, too. In fact, she's the one who told me about you and how to find you."

I rubbed my forehead, "I really wish she was here… I wonder how she knows all this. Alright, continue."

Aeris nodded, "After President Shin-ra was killed, Rufus, his successor, became the leader. He announced that some sort of new alliance had been formed with an unnamed person. I don't have the shadow of a doubt that it's Slade. He's supplying Slade with the sentries, robots, and beasts that you and your team have faced. The latest thing he did was move Jenova to the Shin-ra Building. Nobody knows why. My guess is to make the ultimate warrior, like Sephiroth. Slade was said to be looking for apprentices to carry on his tradition."

"Or clones," I said. "He is kind of hell-bent on spreading his ideology throughout the entire universe."

"This is not good," Aeris said. "There are so many problems that it seems overwhelming. I heard he hasn't summoned the Weapons yet, correct?"

"Correct. I have a feeling that's going to be within the next twenty-four hours, though."

"There's something else you should look out for," Aeris said, standing up again.

I looked up at her, "What?"

Aeris turned away and looked up at the sky.

She asked, "Did he say anything about Meteor?"

"He said that's the crater that Jenova was found in, why?"

She spun around, "You must quickly get the Black Materia before he gets his hands on it. The Weapons are one thing, but if he summons Meteor again, your planet will be turned to dust."

I sat back in the pew, "What are you saying? Isn't there anything we can lob at it to destroy it?"

Aeris shook her head, "I'm afraid not. Ariel said that the Meteor's magic pulls itself back together if it's ever broken apart. She wasn't very optimistic about stopping it if it ever got summoned."

"Shit," I said as I covered my face. "Ariel, where are you?"

"I believe we both know the answer," Aeris said, sitting down once more. "You must get to Wayne Enterprises, whatever that place is. But be careful… Slade is probably waiting for you."

"More than likely," I said. "He's a cruel bastard."

"Yes, yes he is."

Aeris stood up again. This time I joined her.

"One more thing," she said. "I'll look into it, but I think I know how Slade is moving people and creatures around extremely fast. Rumor has it that he actually built a machine that could do what the pages out of your magic book could do; something close to it, at least."

I nodded, "Thanks, Aeris."

She hugged me gently and kissed my forehead.

"You're a very beautiful young girl, Raven," she said. "I don't want to see your life cut short."

I blushed, "Thanks."

I looked around the church once more.

"So… how do I get out of here?"

Aeris giggled, "You'll wake up in a few minutes. This is probably the best sleep you've had in a long time. You look so cute with your young Tamaranian friend."

"Oh God… does she still have her arm around me?"

I blinked and found myself lying in the motel room bed. Starfire's arm was still around me and I was holding her hand.

Aeris' voice whispered in my ear, "I know God will watch you. Good luck!"

I squeezed Starfire's hand and fought the urge to get out of bed.

Cyborg managed to fix a somewhat edible continental breakfast before we left. I gulped down a pot of coffee and hoped that I would have enough strength to make it. We walked outside of the empty motel.

"So, how do we get there?" Beast Boy asked.

"It didn't say which Wayne Enterprise building held it," Cyborg said. "It could be any of them."

Robin walked away from the group, lowering his head and said, "I know which one."

"By all means, Robin, show us the way," Starfire encouraged.

I looked around, "We need wheels… and we need them fast, look!"

Ahead, a large group of Slade's grunts marched triumphantly down through the streets. In the midst of Metropolis behind them, billows of smoke floated upwards from downtown. Buildings were heavily damaged and worn. The sky had an overall black overcast.

Beast Boy was shocked, "Dude… what happened to Superman?"

I grabbed his shoulder, "That's a good question. But first, we've got to get the hell out of here!"

As luck would have it, a large Army Hummer rolled by us. Cyborg flagged it down.

"Yo!" he yelled. "We need a lift!"

The driver motioned for us to hop in, seeing the impending danger ahead. Some artillery gunners began to float above the crowd and fire at us from the distance. A few bullets began to pelt the ground in front of us. We quickly climbed into the large camouflaged vehicle. Cyborg stuck his arm out the window and began firing at Slade's grunts with his sonic cannon.

I reached up over the seat next to the driver's ear, "Can you get us to Gotham!"

"I'll try!" he yelled. "Hang on!"

With that, he pulled the mighty Hummer around and floored it through the side streets as we began to make our way into the heart of Metropolis. Many buildings were in flames or on the verge of collapsing. Slade had brought an entire war to the country and he was only getting started. Small groups of Slade's forces were setting up small encampments and bases of operation. They looted throughout the shambles of the city, looking for any makeshift prisoners of war. Gunfire and magic blasts occurred all around us as we ventured deep into enemy territories. Robin rode staring out the window, barely noticing the fact that we would be taken out easily at any second. Any gloomier, and I'd say I had a twin.

I took a look out the window myself. Giant banners were being hung from the tall skyscrapers, all with Slade's insignia. Like the Nazi Germany of World War II, propaganda was abundant in large quantities. Starfire turned to Robin and asked, "Will we be victorious?"

Robin, not turning from the window, simply stated, "I don't know."

"I can't believe it, I'm going to die and I haven't even kissed a girl yet," Beast Boy sighed. "Or telling Terra how I felt…"

"As far as you kissing a girl, you can start by kissing my ass, so take a number," I sternly said. "As for the rest of you, listen up: we need to fight like we've never fought before. We need to put aside any personal fears and doubts. We are going to win this and put this fucker where he belongs, got it?"

Everyone was shocked. Robin finally looked away from the window, "Raven, I… You're a better leader than I could ever be."

"Yeah," Cyborg said. "You've got balls of steel, I bet."

Starfire tapped me on the shoulder, "Raven? I have a question."

I turned to her, "What is it, Starfire?"

"This kissing of ass, is this a common practice on your planet?"

For once, ever since all Hell broke loose, everyone smiled, almost laughing.

Even me.


	8. Dead and Bloated

Chapter 8:

Dead and Bloated

"I run through the world, thinkin' 'bout tomorrow…" Beast Boy sang softly. "I am smelling like a rose that somebody gave me…"

I chose to keep my mouth shut. No need to ruin what a quiet chuckle we had recently experienced. We took the expressway to Gotham, weaving in and out of giant mortar holes and abandoned vehicles. Slade's checkpoint at the beginning of the giant suspension bridge was no match for the giant Hummer and Cyborg's sonic cannon.

Time passed. We continued on.

By about late afternoon we arrived in Gotham City. Thankfully, it hadn't been overrun with Slade's goons or monsters. Suffice to say, though, that it could change in an instant. During our ride, I didn't hear a peep out of Aeris. I kept my mind open, listening, but I heard nothing. I was a little worried, but I reassured myself she said all that she could say. The towering skyscrapers reflected brightly as the sun pounded their windows fiercely. I looked behind us into the far distance: it looked like a storm was coming, but I knew it was the smoke from Metropolis and Jump City shifting south.

"So," Beast Boy said. "Where're we going?"

"Wayne Manor," Robin said flatly.

Starfire leaned over next to him, asking, "Robin, what is the matter?"

Robin looked away, "I just have a bad feeling, okay? It's nothing."

Starfire lowered her gaze, "I see. I shall leave you alone."

She scooted back in the opposite direction. We drove through the city. Police, armed forces, and civilian militias were abundant. It didn't matter: nobody could adequately prepare for Slade's invasion. On the outside of town, looking over the ocean, an extremely large estate came into view.

All was quiet.

The entrance gate was open.

We quietly rode up the long driveway to the front entrance. The team and I exited the Hummer.

"Thanks for the lift!" Cyborg shouted at the Army driver.

He waved back before pulling away and circling around the fountain. Robin took the lead as we walked up to the towering mansion that was Wayne Manor. I could feel nervous vibes coming from Robin; his whole body was shaking as he pushed open the heavy polished oak front door. We crept inside the manor.

The place was a wreck.

"Alfred!" Robin called, his quivering voice echoing through the hallways.

Robin turned back to us, "Split up! Search the mansion for anything that's alive!"

That being said, the Boy Wonder took off deeper into the house. We all separated as we began to search. There was no doubt who paid Mr. Wayne and company a visit. Sword in hand, I crept through the hallway and into the library. Books had been torn from the shelves and thrown fervently, like someone was searching for something. The priceless furniture was broken in half and tossed aside. In the corner, under a giant wooden globe, an old, gray-haired English butler lied. I used my power to lift the smashed rendition of the Earth off of him and came to his side.

He looked up at me wearily, "Who… might you be…?"

I looked down as I began to cast a healing spell, "A friend of Robin's."

I focused all my strength into the Restore materia. Bright, sparkling droplets began to fall onto Alfred, healing his wounds. After he regained his senses, he began to pull himself up. I helped him to his feet and set up one of the fallen chairs. Alfred took a seat, "Thank you, dear child. Did you say you were a friend of Master Dick?"

I nodded, "That's correct. Let me get him."

I pulled out my communicator, "Robin: library, now. I found Alfred – he's going to be all right."

"I'm on my way," Robin replied.

I turned to Alfred, putting away my two-way radio, "What happened here?"

Alfred rubbed his head, and said, "Master Bruce and I were ambushed by some strange chaps in gas masks. There was another fellow: had an iron mask and a cunning voice. I believe he was followed by two other blokes."

Alfred took notice of my sword, "My word, is that a Masamune?"

I held it up, "Yeah… how'd you know?"

"When I was but a lad, I studied ancient mythologies about feudal kingdoms, such as that of England and Asia. I've only seen one of those in my time; they are quite rare."

I exposed the hilt, "This one has some strange writing on it."

"Let me see," the old man said. He became perplexed, "Do you know what this means?"

"Alfred!" Robin called. "Are you all right?"

Alfred waved for Robin to come closer, saying, "Master Dick! Indeed, I am just fine thanks to your young friend here."

Robin came over and hugged the old butler.

"Where's Bruce?" he asked anxiously.

Alfred thought for a minute, "To be quite frank, Master Dick, I haven't a clue."

Starfire's yell for assistance filled the mansion.

"I believe they found him," I said. "Let's go."

Robin tore in front of us as he raced towards the source. In a small living area, behind an old grandfather clock, a stairwell led downwards into the dark unknown. Robin was racing down the steps; Alfred and I briskly jogged down them. Cyborg and Beast Boy guarded the mansion back on the main floor. When we finally reached the bottom, I knew immediately the alter ego of Bruce Wayne.

The Bat Cave was torn to shreds. The Batmobile suffered heavy damage from gunfire and sword slashing; Batman's computer flickered and emitted a low hum. In Batman's chemistry area, on his examination table, Bruce Wayne was being hoisted up by Starfire. His brown business suit was torn and blood-stained.

Robin screamed with anger.

A flurry of bats made their hasty escape, fluttering and chirping on their way out.

Starfire laid Mr. Wayne down onto the floor. A large stab wound was in the left of his chest. Blood began to form a puddle under him. His black hair was sweaty; his blue eyes were trying desperately to bring the world into focus. Robin ran to his side and began to lose control of his emotions. Starfire remained calm and began to use the Restore materia.

Bruce let out a weak whisper, "Robin…"

Robin grabbed Mr. Wayne's hand.

Starfire called out, "Cure!"

Like the spell that worked on Alfred, it worked its magic again on Mr. Wayne. While his body began to heal, I decided to look around a little bit. The cape, cowl, and uniform were thrown across the chair to the supercomputer. I grabbed it by both sides and held it up against the light. Slade had carved out his insignia over Batman's logo on the chest.

One thing was for sure: he had balls.

Robin and Starfire helped Mr. Wayne up to his feet. He held his head for a minute as his senses regained him.

"Master Bruce!" Alfred said. "Thank Heavens you're all right."

Mr. Wayne looked up at the butler, "Alfred… did they get you, too?"

"I'm afraid they did sir. They ravaged the house; whatever they came searching for, they probably have it."

Mr. Wayne turned to his sidekick, "Thank you, Robin; thank God for you and your friends. I don't know how long it's been since 'they' were here."

Robin slammed his fist on the table, "We'll get that S.O.B. I'll make him pay for what he did."

Starfire walked over to Mr. Wayne, "You are okay now, yes?"

He nodded, "Yes, thank you. I'm Bruce Wayne."

She smiled, "Yes, I have seen you on the television. You are the extremely rich businessman of Gotham!"

"And he's also Batman," I murmured. Much to my dismay, the acoustics of the cave amplified it.

Mr. Wayne nodded, "That is correct. I am the Dark Night. However, I was no match for Slade."

"I know," I said. "Neither are we."

"These are my friends," Robin said. He pointed, "That's Starfire, that's Raven, upstairs are Beast Boy and Cyborg."

"I've read all about you in the paper," Mr. Wayne said. "The Teen Titans: quite a formidable team."

Starfire beamed after hearing such praise. I kept my mind focused.

I asked Mr. Wayne, "Slade was after the Black Materia. Since he came here, I take it that it wasn't in one of your facilities?"

He shook his head, "Actually, it's here, he just didn't know where."

Mr. Wayne walked over to where I was standing, holding his outfit. He lifted up the bright utility belt and opened one of its compartments. Out popped the Black Materia.

I smiled, "How do you hide a stolen elephant?"

Mr. Wayne smiled back, "Exactly."

"Where is he heading now?" Robin asked.

"He should be on his way to Wayne Enterprises headquarters in Gotham. He said that he'd be expecting you all to follow."

"Then it will end there," Starfire said. "Quickly, we must make haste to Wayne Enterprises!"

"Hold on, Star," I said. I turned to Mr. Wayne, "Where exactly in the building would you keep something like that?"

"On the top floor in my office suite; Robin can show you how to access the vault," he said. "Here, take this."

Mr. Wayne handed me one the Black Materia.

"I think it'll be safer if it's guarded," he said.

I turned to Robin who nodded. He took the Black Materia and put it inside his utility belt.

"Is there anything I can do for you all before you leave?" Alfred asked.

My stomach growled.

"…Hungry," I said.

Alfred drove us to the vicinity of the Wayne Enterprises building. I was the last one to get out of the limousine. Alfred grabbed my wrist as I tried to exit.

"Take this," he said, handing me a stainless steel Smith and Wesson .357 Magnum revolver.

Confused, I asked him, "What's this for?"

"Just in case. Good luck."

With that, I simply nodded and shut the door to the black stretch limo. Ahead, the towering Wayne Enterprises building waited. The sun wasn't shining anymore; heavy thunderstorm clouds took to the sky and began to pound the city. I slipped the revolver into the small of my back, my belt holding it in place. I pulled my hood over my head as we began to run through the rain. The mixture of Gotham citizens and Armed Forces personnel stepped aside as we pressed onward. People couldn't help but affix their gaze onto the Masamune. Like it did to me, they were drawn to it.

"Slade must've sneaked in. The city's not been evacuated yet," Cyborg said.

I looked up at the building, "Maybe because they don't have anywhere to go."

We came up to the entrance of the Wayne Enterprises building. I peered inside the windows: nobody was around.

"Titans, go," I said quietly, motioning for the front door.

Everyone prepared themselves.

We slipped inside the building.

"I'm not picking up anything living," Cyborg said.

Beast Boy morphed into a bloodhound and began sniffing around the front lobby. He stopped behind the receptionist desk and changed back.

He waved for everyone to come over, saying, "Dude… no…"

We peered over the marble and wood counter. Starfire gasped and covered her mouth. The rest of us remained silent. A pretty, young red-headed secretary was toppled over in her chair. A stack of pencils had been shoved into her neck.

I pulled back, yelling, "We've got to hurry! GO!"

We began to run towards the elevator. A loud whirring sound – like that of a dozen propellers – immediately came up upon us coupled with scrambling foot steps. Slade had left a bunch of artillery gunners and grunts to keep us busy.

"Great," Robin said.

"We'll take care of these!" Cyborg called, fighting off one of the panthers unleashed by the sentries. "Raven! You and Robin get moving!"

Robin asked, "Are you sure?"

Cyborg screamed back as he began to thin the crowd with his sonic cannon, "GODDAMMIT GO!"

I grabbed Robin's arm as we ran for the elevator. The bottom floor began to sound more like a war zone as the rest of the team took on Slade's minions. The heavy polished doors slid shut as the elevator ascended.

We rode in near-silence.

Finally, I said, "Are you ready for this?"

Robin shook his head, "I don't think I'll ever be. How about you?"

"Me neither."

"Wonder if Ariel's up here," he said, gazing at the floor indicator above the doors.

I sighed, "Hope she's all right. We could use her help since everyone else is downstairs."

"Yeah."

Moments passed.

Suddenly, the flash of light appeared in my eyes again. My ears heard nothing but screaming. I dropped my sword and fell to the floor. In the background, I could hear Robin calling my name, and then he started screaming in pain also. Slade's voice haunted me, "Do you intend to stop me?"

"I… WILL…" I said.

"You would be terribly mistaken. You see, I have something your little friend wants, something he's wanted for a long time. I knew Wayne had the Black Materia all along. But, being the gentleman that I am, I am not going to take it. Robin is going to _give_ it to me."

"No…"

"Yes, Raven… as for you, you shall prove to be quite worthy for my first test subject in the new Jenova project."

"NO…!"

"My Ascension is coming in a mere matter of minutes. Just you wait…"

In an instant, the roof of the elevator car came into view. I was sprawled onto my back in the corner. Robin was on all fours as he tried to regain himself.

"What… happened…?" he asked.

The elevator dinged. The doors slid open to the executive suite. I crawled out of the elevator with Robin. Slade was standing behind Mr. Wayne's executive desk, staring out into the city of Gotham. I got back on my feet with Robin. He turned to us, "Patience is a virtue."

"Where's Ariel?" I demanded. "What have you done with her…?"

Slade reached down and lifted up Ariel off of the floor by the collar of her uniform. She was covered in blood, badly bruised, and hung loosely in Slade's grasp. Ariel's groan was soft and weak as Slade gently placed her across Mr. Wayne's desk. Her right arm fell carelessly off the side and hung there. Slade turned back to the window. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"It ends here, Slade," Robin said.

Slade laughed, "Think what you want, Robin, but before you jump to any conclusions, I have a proposition to make."

"I'm not making any deals with you!"

"Not even if it was your heart's desire?"

Robin was confused, "What're you talking about…?"

Slade turned to the side, and yelled, "Bring him in!"

On the other side of Mr. Wayne's office, a set of articulate wooden double-doors opened up. Sephiroth and Cloud dragged in a bound and gagged black haired gentleman in a dapper gray business suit. He struggled against his restraints and his captors, but once he saw Robin, a bolt of fear went through him as did the lighting in the distance. Robin gasped and dropped his steel staff. He immediately clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as I could see the emotion building up in him.

"You remember Mr. Zucco, don't you? How could you forget? All those years ago at the Haley Circus… And here he is, all nice and packaged for you. He's moved on up the career ladder now in the underworld. It would've been hard to find him. I'd be willing to give him to you so you can fill your appetite for vengeance… for a particular item in your inventory."

"Robin, don't!" I said, grabbing his arm.

Robin couldn't speak.

Zucco started sweating profusely.

Slade crossed his arms, "Tick-tock Robin; I get what I want, you get what you want, it's that simple."

Again, I pleaded with my friend, "Robin, please!"

The tears began to run below his mask.

He began to speak, his voice cracking, "I'm… sorry… I'm so sorry Raven… I've let you down…"

I tightened the grasp on his arm as he tried to pull away, reaching into his utility belt to retrieve the Black Materia. Ariel looked up from the table and tried to reach out to him, mouthing "No" to the best of her abilities. Robin freed his arm from my grasp and marched to Slade. He placed the polished black orb into its new owner's hand and stood back.

"You'll need this," Slade said. He extended his hand to Robin's staff lying next to me. Black energy formed around it as it lifted off the floor and went straight to Robin. Robin took his weapon and approached his prize. I clenched the Masamune in my hands. Sephiroth and Cloud stood back as Robin faced Zucco.

"You took my parents," Robin said, pure anger and strife filling his voice. "Now I'm going to TAKE YOU!"

With that he began to pummel the defenseless captive. Slade turned back to the window and pocketed the Black Materia.

"There's one more order of business that needs to be conducted," Slade said. "Bring in the President."

Sephiroth and Cloud walked back through the doors in which they had come in. They returned with the President of the United States, bound and bruised. The President was, like most before him, an older man with silver hair and an aging face. His dark navy-blue Armani suit was ripped and stained. Slade's apprentices brought him before the desk.

"Wilson, why are you doing this?" President Wall asked.

Slade kept his focus beyond the window, saying, "I should've asked you the same thing years ago, Preston, before all of 'this' happened."

"We needed someone with your expertise, Wilson; no-one else could do it!"

Slade turned and slammed his fist on the table, "LIAR! There were others who could've operated it, but they wanted me to pay for their stupidity. Now I have the means, Preston; it's time to send them a message."

He looked at his apprentices, "Toss him. I want to see if he's redeemed his frequent flyer miles."

Slade immediately turned to me and grabbed his Masamune.

"And to make sure you don't interfere with the President's flight," he said.

I took my position and hoped to God that Starfire would be flying upward outside. Sephiroth and Cloud dragged President Wall to one of the towering glass windows as Slade and I fought. Out of the glimpse of my eye I saw the old man fly through the thick pane. The glass showered down like a waterfall; President Wall's voice echoed throughout the city as gravity took effect. Slade and I continued our contact, our swords making light clings and clangs that filled the whole room. Even Robin's continued assault on Zucco couldn't drown out my battle.

"This is a battle you cannot win, Raven," Slade said in between attacks.

I waved my hand and hurled a ball of fire at him. In return, a multicolored shield appeared in front of Slade. The flames that consumed him did nothing. He walked up and jump kicked me into the middle of next week. I crashed into a glass display on the nearby wall. I hopped back up and launched an all out attack on Slade. I forced him backwards towards the desk where Ariel was, now sitting upright. She held her sword, ready to sneak up on Slade. I managed to get him right up next to the desk. Slade ducked as Ariel tried to get him in a headlock; my sword and hers made contact. Slade leapt into the air and kicked both of us in the jaw. Ariel fell off the table and I fell back onto floor, rolling backwards before crashing flat on my face. I looked up as Slade turned to face the window again.

Starfire blasted him back over me with her star-bolts. Slade landed on his collarbone and rolled. Star came into the office and ran to me first.

She lifted me up, "Raven! You are not harmed, yes?"

I looked into her fiery emerald eyes and said, "I'm fine…"

I was immediately cut off by a rock-hard punch from Sephiroth. I sailed back and whacked Mr. Wayne's desk. Cloud grabbed Starfire by her hair and threw her into the wall. Robin turned to see the new commotion. He threw Zucco towards the night sky. Zucco crashed through another towering window pane. Nobody heard his painful agonizing scream, much less cared. Robin planted his staff in the ground and swung around on it, kicking Sephiroth and Cloud back. Slade got back up and joined in the mix. He punched Robin one good time in the jaw before choke-tossing him into a bookshelf. I leg-swept Slade and reached for my Masamune. As Slade was in mid-air, Sephiroth reached down and picked me up over his head. He took a running go and threw me as hard as he could. I went through one of the last remaining windows in Mr. Wayne's office. I heard Starfire scream my name as the air began to sweep by my ears. I looked downward as I began to freefall. Beast Boy and Cyborg were outside looking upward. Immediately, BB changed into a pterodactyl and flew upward to meet me halfway. He caught me gently in his talons as we ascended back to the executive suite at the top of the Wayne Enterprises building.

We flew into the room. Beast Boy released his grasp and turned back into his normal form.

"Thanks," I said to him.

He blushed, "No problem."

"Thanks for your efforts, Raven," Slade said. "I will be seeing you again soon. Until then, I'm leaving you something to remember me by."

A pool of black energy appeared under Slade, Sephiroth, and Cloud. They sunk deep into the void and then disappeared. The double-doors that they had originally entered were kicked down by two of Slade's robotic clones.

Beast Boy uttered, "Oh, shit…"


	9. Break my Fall

Chapter Nine:

Break My Fall

The clones commenced their attack.

I brought my sword up, and yelled, "Titans, G…!"

I was cut off by a giant boot to the face by one of the Slade clones. Robin jumped onto the back of it, clawing away with the sharp edge of one of his projectiles. The almost impenetrable armor wore the object down like a pencil. The clone punched Robin, grabbed him in mid-air, and threw him into Beast Boy. The two collapsed and slid on the floor a couple of feet away. I hopped to my feet and swung my Masamune around. Slade's clone deflected it with its left arm; I let on a barrage of strikes against it, but it deflected each blow. The twin clone jumped in behind me. As the one in front of me started a jump-kick attack, I hit the floor. My attacker from the rear got sent back into Mr. Wayne's desk. I uppercut the robot in front of me hard, sending it into a back-flip. Robin and Beast Boy pounced on the clone I had sent back to the desk to keep him off my back.

The clone rolled over and leg-swept me off the ground. I hit the floor hard; my brain rattled inside my skull. He reached down and grabbed me by the back of my cape and hurled me like a Frisbee. I crashed through the opposite wall and into the executive lounge. I landed on the secretary's desk and went through it. I pushed all of its contents off of me as we continued this ballet of death. The clone came down with his arm extended, ready to clothesline my head off. I summoned my Materia: "ICE!"

His eye widened as a giant block of ice knocked him out of my path. The robot smacked a giant marble column and then landed onto the polished floor. He was propping himself up on his knee when I made my strike. I leapt off an edge of the desk and came down with Masamune in hand. I sliced off the head of the menacing machinery. The body went limp as sparks began to fly from the now vacant neck. It fell over into a giant metallic heap.

"RAVEN!" Starfire screamed from the next room.

Beast Boy's voice followed promptly, "OH FUCK!"

I burst through the doors to see the clone now wielding Ariel's sword. Robin had a giant slice across his chest; Beast Boy had some of his hair hacked off. I ran forward and fought the monster. Our sword contact echoed throughout the whole room as I let go of all that I was holding back: what I would have to act like when I finally got to face Slade one-on-one. I pushed it back to the window.

It looked at me, and said, "You cannot win, Raven. You have already lost."

I looked back at it, "Go fuck yourself, you piece-of-shit animatronic."

That being said, I roundhouse-kicked the carbon copy of Slade out off the building. It didn't flail its arms as it soared downward. Being a machine it didn't really make a difference. It exploded when it hit the ground, shattering into a million pieces of debris and fire.

If it was right – about me already losing – I was being a pretty sore loser.

Robin and Beast Boy carried Ariel to the elevator.

Starfire and I followed.

Ariel was in pretty bad shape. She had followed Slade to Wayne Enterprises and confronted him. Slade and his apprentices outmatched her, but left her clinging to life for whatever sick, twisted reason that is only known to Slade himself. A deep puncture wound was in her chest; she had bled an awful lot. However, Ariel refused to accept any healing magic or powers.

"Just let me die," she said. "It's happened before. There's nothing I myself can do that would make matters better."

As grim as it was, she was right.

Starfire turned to me as we entered the elevator, "Raven? Are we 'nailed?'"

"Screwed," I corrected her. "And, yes, I believe we are."

I looked down at Ariel, "God wouldn't happen to know how this is going to go down, does He? I mean, He's supposed to know everything."

"He knows the path of each decision. The choice is yours," she replied.

"How cryptic," Beast Boy said.

"Great," I said. "Thanks for confirming my suspicion that we are now royally fucked. Again."

I looked up at Robin, "Way to go, bird boy. We actually stood a chance and YOU fucking handed Slade the power to obliterate us!"

Robin looked away and remained silent.

I turned back to Ariel, "God knew he was going to do that, didn't He."

"I believe so," she said. "But I can't say I blame Robin for what he did."

"I can't believe this shit," I commented, slamming my fist into the side of the elevator car. "What the hell's next on our almighty plan?"

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Cyborg walked up.

"I think Mr. President has something that could come in handy," he said.

Robin and Beast Boy began to reach down to pick up Ariel.

"No," she said. "Leave me here."

"To die in an elevator?" Beast Boy asked.

Ariel smiled, "When I was younger, alive the first time around, I was always the outlandish one. Starfire, it was so good to see you again…"

Starfire's eyes began to water, "As it was you, Ariel."

"Let's go, we don't have much time," I said. I took one last look at Ariel as she slowly closed her eyes into her eternal sleep.

As we stepped out of the elevator, I heard her whisper, "Your questions will be answered, Raven… soon…"

I looked back as the doors closed.

President Wall took a seat on one of the plush leather couches in the lobby of Wayne Enterprises. The area looked like a tornado had hit it several times. The bodies of Slade's forces and creatures scattered the building; it would take days, weeks even, to clean up. I approached the President.

I asked him, "Cyborg said you have something that might come in handy. Let's hear it."

President Wall looked up, "Yes, but first I believe you should know what you're dealing with."

"I'm listening."

"Do you really know who Slade is?" the President asked earnestly.

Robin's attention was sparked.

"Slade was originally going to be the world's best soldier. Have you ever heard of the Les Miserables Teribles project?"

"Wasn't that a human genome project started back in the seventies?" Cyborg asked.

Mr. President nodded, "Indeed it was. It was believed that you could alter one's genetic makeup to make them into the perfect soldier. Soldiers that would: never get sick, could go for extended periods without food or water, could withstand pain more than ever thought possible… a soldier that was unstoppable. A rise above super heroes, if you will – since you all are mortals yourself – we could produce beings that could be immortal on the battlefield.

"There was just one problem: the process was trial and error. Wilson was a success as you could probably tell – the pride and joy of the United States Marine Corps. Unfortunately, in testing the prototype of one of our new classified weapons, he lost half of his face."

"Wilson?" asked Robin. "Does he have a first name?"

"I can't say," President Wall replied. "If he did, it's long forgotten now."

"Please: let us not digress from the issue at hand," Starfire said.

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head, "Yeah… what she said…"

President Wall nodded, "Agreed."

The President sighed, "Wilson went nuts afterwards. To hide his scarred face, he had the mask you see today constructed. The Marines tried to have him institutionalized, but something happened…"

"What?" I asked.

"He was suddenly declared sane before being shipped off. Not even I can access that piece of history. But I think I know where…"

"And this fabled 'secret weapon' you're supposed to bestow on us?"

President Wall reached into his tattered dress coat pocket and pulled out a long syringe filled with a clear liquid.

He squirted some of the liquid out, and said, "I believe Slade became a part of a special anti-terrorist group called FOXHOUND. I don't have concrete evidence for sure, but certain unnamed sources suggest so. Such as it is, a safety protocol was implemented in certain highly regarded members of society should they ever come into a position that the safety of the world would be compromised."

Cyborg managed to ask, "What… is that?"

The President continued, "The key to activating the protocol, a virus known as FOXDIE. You will become a vector: the virus will travel airborne from your nostrils and mouth. It can pass through skin contact, too, and any bodily fluids. If you come into contact with Wilson, the virus will enter his bloodstream and cause a myocardial infarction."

"A fart what?" asked Beast Boy.

"A heart attack," Robin said. "But how do you know this will stop him?"

"I don't," President Wall said. "But as of now, as Commander in Chief, I'm willing to try anything. Now, who's going to be the candidate?"

Without hesitating, I stepped forward, "I'll do it."

Starfire grabbed my arm, "Raven!"

"Don't do it!" Robin followed.

"I have to," I explained. "This is my mess, I'll clean it up."

"Let me do it," Beast Boy disagreed. "I can turn into a hummingbird and get in close to him!"

"Are you sure you want to be the one, child? Your green friend sure can change into a lot of interesting flying creatures. He saved me from my impact." President Wall asked.

"While I don't doubt Beast Boy's abilities to change into something with wings," I said, glancing over at the one in question. "As the pro tem leader of the Titans, I must accept the responsibility. Administer it."

Everyone backed up as President Wall stood upright from the couch. He reached into his pants pocket and took out a small alcohol prep pad and prepared a place on my arm. I looked away as the needle was inserted and released of its contents. He dabbed away at the small spot before I put my hand on it and sealed the entry wound with my powers.

"You shouldn't feel a thing," he said. "The virus takes only a matter of seconds to get through your system, but it can take a few minutes before it reaches your target. Now…"

President Wall dropped the syringe and wrapped his arms around his chest.

"No," he coughed before screaming in pain.

The President fell to his knees, coughing and screaming, "My chest…! No…! Why…!"

Everyone watched in horror as he collapsed backwards. His body jerked a little bit before remaining still. Starfire reached down and felt for a pulse.

"He is deceased," she reported.

"Guess this must be a special batch," I said.

"We've got a small glint of hope," Robin said. "Maybe all is not lost."

I lowered my head, "Maybe it is; maybe it isn't. A hole can pull you back in it in an instant no matter how far you've climbed up. We don't even know where Slade is."

Then it hit me.

Aeris would probably know.

"I need to meditate," I announced.

Cyborg grumbled, "You couldn't pick a worse time…"

Maybe he was right.

The hole was starting to pull.


	10. Wasteland

Chapter Ten:

Wasteland

Through the starless void I searched for her, calling her name. I was getting frantic when I received no response. I began to scream her name, pleading for her to answer back. Finally, she did.

"I'm here, Raven," Aeris said.

I asked her, "Where's Slade going?"

"Where it all began," she replied. "Head to the northern continent…"

"The North Pole?"

"If that's what you call it," Aeris said. "Where the crater is… where Jenova was found…"

Aeris drifted off.

"Raven?" she suddenly asked.

I asked, "Yes?"

"I think you should come here as fast as possible."

"Huh? Why? What's wrong?"

"Just do it!"

Shit.

I came back to reality surrounded by my friends.

"We have to get back to the tower," I said quickly. "And fast."

"What? What's going on?" asked Cyborg.

"No time to explain, we have to get moving!"

Beast Boy tapped me on the shoulder and said, "Raven, I don't know if you remember this but… we're fucking miles from Jump City! How the hell are we supposed to get back there? We have no transportation, Slade is out there somewhere with the black materia about to summon God-knows-what, and the president of the United States just died in front of us!"

I pulled my hood up over my head, saying, "Fine, I'll go myself. As for the rest of you: find out where the crater is that Jenova was found in. Aeris says it's at the North Pole but she doesn't exactly know where. Get there as fast as you can."

"Wait a minute, what about you?" asked Robin. "What's back at Titans Tower that's so important?"

I shook my head, "No time to explain Robin. Please… just find Slade. That's all I'm asking."

Robin nodded, silently agreeing. Starfire approached and hugged me tightly.

"Be safe," she said.

Surprised at the sudden motion of affection, I said back, "You too."

With that, I allowed my energy to consume me and turned into a raven of pure darkness. I flew away as hard as I could as the rest of the team planned their next move.

I burst through the doors of the tower. Time had suddenly become a nagging reminder to speed things up. I raced upstairs to my room, hoping that I wasn't too late. I prepared my meditation circle with my mystical powders and scents. I hovered in the middle, Masamune across my lap, and began to meditate, focusing on the church that I met Aeris in. I began to chant, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Energy began to surround me as the doorway to her dimension was opened. I felt myself being sucked in. I grasped my sword and flew forward. Around me, time and space passed by like I was on a rollercoaster ride twisted enough to make Beast Boy vomit. Ahead was the portal; I could see the flowers blooming in the church.

I landed hard: my knees caved in and I fell on all fours. I looked around the old, abandoned church. Light poured in from the giant hole in the ceiling of the sanctuary. Something didn't sit right.

I called her name: "Aeris!"

I heard some scurrying from one of the pews behind me.

"Is it safe?" she asked, poking her head out into the aisle.

I ran over to her, asking, "What are you doing? What happened?"

I helped Aeris to her feet. She brushed herself off.

"He was looking for me," she said. "Well, one of his cronies, at least…"

"Who, Slade? Was it Sephiroth? Cloud?"

She shook her head, "No… it was another; never seen him before. Half of his face was burned severely. He scared me… burst through the front doors. Luckily, I knew this area better than he did, so I ran. He's probably still out searching the districts for me. I guess Slade isn't taking any chances."

I had to ask the unnecessary question, "How do you know he belonged to Slade?"

"He had a Masamune like you. That and he had Slade's insignia on him. He was laughing a lot… called finding me a game."

"So what is it that you need me to do?" I asked.

"We have to get to the Shin-ra building. Slade's about to summon the WEAPONS and that's _really bad_. If we get to the top of the Shin-ra tower in time, we can stall him."

"But _how?_"

"He's keeping the black materias there, hoping that you and your friends don't reach it. He intends to summon Meteor here – when it hits this planet, it will form a swell of energy. He could use that to be one with the planet… then he'd be unstoppable. On your planet, however, there is nothing to hold it back. When Meteor hits your world, it'll probably send it back into another ice age, or worse!"

"Couldn't they use a rocket or something to knock it apart?" I asked.

Aeris shook her head, "I have no idea. It's not your ordinary chunk of rock floating out there in space. It's held together by dark magic, so even if they did blow it to bits, it would more than likely pull itself back together."

"You said 'be one with the planet:' what're you talking about?"

"Remember the Lifestream? When the Planet is opened up, Lifestream spills out like water from a shattered glass. Slade can harness that energy and then be apart of the planet himself. As long as the planet is alive, he would stay alive. At least, that's what the theory is – it's never been tested and I don't want it to be. Now, we have to get to the surface fast!"

I tilted my head, "Wait… above the surface?"

Aeris shook her head, "No time to explain. I have some friends waiting."

She grabbed my hand and we ran out of the church.

The area outside of the church was a dump. Trash, scrap metal, and all sorts of interesting materials littered the place, stacked high as the eye could see. Aeris pointed up at the sky: I looked up to see a giant plate suspended by a single pillar over the area.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked in astonishment.

"Midgar," Aeris answered. "Sector 5 slums. This used to be a whole collection of towns, but nobody remembers them anymore. So instead, they refer to these as sectors. The plate circles around the entire perimeter of the city. In the center of the city is the Shin-ra building; in between the border of each sector is a Mako reactor. Slade's already launched a massive campaign against any resistance groups: his machines and soldiers take to the streets, searching out anyone who opposes."

I looked at her, and asked, "Your friends… are they part of the resistance, too?"

She nodded, "Yes. They're called AVALANCHE. Quickly: we must hurry."

We ran through the degraded living conditions. People looked up from their shop tables, flats, and aimless wanderings as we scurried by towards a towering stone wall. A gaping hole in the bottom allowed entry to another ravaged area: what used to be a road was now a small valley. We climbed up and over manmade trestles and fallen steel beams. Aeris and I made our way further until we were in a small playground. Ahead a large entryway lead into another sector of slums.

"Welcome to Sector 7," Aeris said as we passed through the gate.

The gigantic pillar was now in front of us. It stretched for miles up to the plate.

"We've got to keep moving," she said.

We ran deeper into the sector. We dead-ended at a small collection of shabby buildings and a tavern called "7th Heaven." Outside, a collective group I presumed to be AVALANCHE stood. Their leader – a towering, massively muscled black man with a flattop, beard, and a gattling-gun for his right arm – was gathering together the team.

"Yo!" he yelled to Aeris. "Is that her?"

"Uh-huh," Aeris replied. "This is Raven."

"There ain't no time for introductions," he barked. "We gotta get our asses moving!"

I turned to Aeris and asked, "What's the plan?"

She started to point out the faces associated with the names, "You, Barrett, Tifa, and I are going to go to the upper plate. The rest of AVALANCHE is going to protect the slums below, hopefully try to get some of the population out of here while they still can. I don't think Slade is going to appreciate us just waltzing in and taking his ace in the hole."

Tifa approached to make a quick introduction. She looked like a street fighter: her iron-clad gloves had dried blood on them, but her face told otherwise. Her brown eyes were welcoming and warm; her flowing dark brown hair shined from the street lamps above.

"Hi there," Tifa said warmly. "It's nice to meet you, Raven."

I shyly shook her hand. She smiled at me.

"COME ON, Y'ALL!" Barrett bellowed.

"Let's go," I said.

We made our way to the local train station. An old, choked-down locomotive blew its whistle, waiting for the passengers to make themselves stationary. The guard looked the other way as we boarded the passenger car. When we got seated, Barrett roamed up and down the car, anxiously waiting to initiate our mission.

Aeris explained the mission to me, saying, "We're going to stop in Sector 8, behind the tower. Reports say that Slade has his robotic guards and clones patrolling the streets every second. However, we've been keeping them occupied in Sector 8: there's so much terrorist activity there that there's not enough sentries to keep up. We're hoping that they won't see us slip in."

Tifa popped her knuckles, and said, "I can't wait to give that smooth-talking bastard a good swift kick to the nuts before I break his fucking neck."

"Sounds like you two have met before," I said.

She nodded, "Years ago… when I was about your age, Sephiroth came to Nibelheim. There was a problem at the local Mako reactor. I was elected the guide to lead them through the winding paths of the mountains up to Mount Nibel. When we got there, I was forced to wait outside… with Cloud. There was a disturbance inside; Sephiroth was thrown from the reactor. Cloud turned just in time to see Slade knock the hell out of him. I could see through that bronze mask of his the pure evil… He looked at me and without uttering a word, sliced me with his Masamune. I fell off the platform leading up to the reactor and hit the ground hard. I remember vaguely… Sephiroth trying to overpower him; but Slade did something to him, mesmerized him. Sephiroth became submissive; so did Cloud. I passed out so I don't know what happened after that…"

"I could probably imagine," I said.

The train started to move.

"All right, listen up!" called Barrett. "This train's gonna stop in about twenty minutes at the station in Sector 8. Last I checked there're some heavy fireworks going on there now, so stay together, and try not to get shot! When we get to the Shin-ra building, we're going to have to play it by ear from there! Any questions?"

"I have one," I spoke up. "Assuming we do manage to make it to the top and retrieve the black materia, what the hell are we going to do with it? And who's to say that Slade isn't going to jump dimensions and go get it again?"

"Then it's going to have to end here," Barrett replied. "We'll just have to hope and pray he ain't willing to spend awhile searching. I have to admit, it did seem a little silly at first hearin' that this fool could hop between worlds. But lately from what I've seen, I'm willing to believe anything now."

I began to drum my fingers on my sword. Perhaps Slade had already attempted to allocate other black materias in other worlds and failed. Maybe they didn't exist in the other planes… or he just couldn't get to them.

Or maybe he had betted on me not getting to him.

The train rumbled on.

Time passed.

We all remained quiet.

The top of the plate came into view as the train ascended the slope. The city was a major step up from what it was down below: the housing developments, commercial buildings – a regular utopia, if that's what you call it. Ahead in distance, smoke billowed from gutted buildings and overturned vehicles. Flares from the barrels of guns could be seen every few seconds; there was also an awful lot of magic casting.

Barrett turned to us, "Ready?"

We all nodded.

Aeris reached up to the overhead railing. She yanked off a long piece of pipe about an inch and a half in diameter and about six feet long.

"My weapon of choice," she said, catching me eyeing her strangely.

Barrett motioned forward, "Let's go!"

He kicked down the door of the passenger car. The train was starting to slow for the wild firefights ahead. The walking tank leapt off first, followed by Tifa, Aeris, and then me. We began to circle around the intense fighting between Slade and Shin-ra forces and the scattered resistance. Explosions rocked throughout the sector; the warfare was getting more intense by the second.

As we made our way through some of the back roads, we were ambushed by a dozen of Slade's sentries. I brought the Masamune up as Barrett yelled, "AVALANCHE, ATTACK!"

We commenced the battle. I striked swift and fast while using my power to generate a small shield to deflect the bullets that rained on me. I sliced the neck open of one of the armored soldiers, blood squirting from his wound like a fountain. He gurgled and fell over as I quickly moved to the next. Aeris twirled her makeshift staff quickly and began to crack skulls and crotches. Tifa punched, kicked, leapt and slammed those who opposed her. Barrett shot with precision, taking cover behind whatever debris he could allocate. More kept coming out of the woodwork. Barrett motioned for us to continue.

He yelled, "Go on ahead! Tifa and I'll take care of these pussies!"

Aeris grabbed my hand and we ran hard. The bottom of the Shin-ra building began to come into view from afar. We were running through the street, dodging gunfire and mortar blasts as Slade's forces pressed onward past us.

"This way," Aeris said, pointing towards an abandoned industrial section. We passed through overhead catwalks and leaking pipes through the shadows. The gentle whirring of propellers filled the air as the artillery gunners searched for trespassers. One started to head our way. Aeris twirled her staff and called out, "Bolt!"

A giant arc of lightning connected from ground to sky under the floating robot gunner. The unit short-circuited, broke down and exploded. She continued to lead me onward.

"I heard you had a friend who was turned to stone," Aeris whispered as we ducked in and out of the darkness, edging closer and closer to the Shin-ra building.

She was talking about Terra. I replied, "Well, I wouldn't call her a 'friend,' but… she was close to somebody in my team. We've been trying to find a way to reverse the affect of her powers."

"I have something for her that will help," Aeris said. "After this is over, I'll give it to you. I'm sure your friends will greatly appreciate it."

"I know one in particular."

We got up next to the towering Shin-ra building. It was a massive skyscraper; windows surrounded the entire front of the structure. We stayed close to the wall and began to make our way down to one of the side entrances.

"Here's the fire escape," Aeris said, gently opening the door.

No alarms sounded.

I held my breath as I crossed the threshold.

Slade was waiting.


	11. Another Hole in the Head

Chapter Eleven:

Another Hole in the Head

Inside the dark, echoing stairwell we climbed. The gentle clacks of our boots as they hit each step bounced off each wall and into the upper chambers. About ten minutes passed as we trekked upwards. Finally, we came to a large door leading into a lobby.

The halfway point was upon us.

The floor number written on the door was fifty-nine.

Aeris looked at me and whispered, "Ready?"

"I suppose," I replied.

She eased open the heavy fire door and peered out into a large lobby. With the marble floors and columns, ferns and extra padded benches, one would think they were in some sort of mansion. Aeris stepped back and allowed me to see for myself. In the far distance was a set of elevators.

"That's where we need to get to," Aeris said. "It'll take us to the top."

I pushed past her.

"Wait!" she yelled in a hushed voice. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm saving the world," I said. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

I took five steps out into the area before the scattered employees turned and saw me. I brought up my Masamune and shouted, "If you do not wish to die, you'll leave now!"

A stampede broke out as the local security guards fought there way through the mad entourage of frantic employees. Aeris crept out behind me as I pushed past people to get to my opponents.

"Halt!" called one of the robotic voices. "Drop your weapon!"

I summoned my power, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

The automatic weapons in the guards' hands suddenly became enveloped with my power. I yanked them out of their hands and threw them across the room. Before they had a chance to realize what had occurred I ran forward. Leaping high into the air, I screamed bloody murder as I came down upon them. Their yells and curses were music to my ears as I tore into their flesh, anxious to bring agonizing death to those who stood in my way. Aeris grabbed my shoulder after I ran the entire blade through the stomach of the last guard. His voice gurgled through his mask as I snapped back into reality. I quickly withdrew the Masamune as he clutched the wound and fell over, bleeding to death.

"What's wrong with you?" Aeris frantically asked.

"I… I don't know," I said. "No time to dwell on it. We've got to keep moving!"

We ran into the elevator. The car itself was positioned outside of the building, allowing us to view the entire carnage below. Aeris pressed the sixty-eighth floor button as more guards scrambled from the employee stairwell. I put up a shield with my power to protect us from the barrage of bullets that began to pummel the area as they let loose. The elevator doors slid shut and the glass cylindrical-shaped car began to rise. I looked to the sky above. The clouds were coming together as nightfall began to settle into place.

I prayed for the safety of my friends.

With luck, God would hear me.

When we reached the 68th floor, I blew the elevator doors off with my powers. I'm glad I did: it took a small group of armed soldiers out with them. The doors with attached guards slammed into a counter and wall panel on the opposite side of the elevators. Aeris twirled her staff and set some other standing members on fire. Their black and blue suits burst into flames as they began to dance around, once even jumping out the window in desperation. The fire dropped down to the velvet carpet leading up opposing stairs to the presidential lounge above. Artillery gunners flew in through the glass windows and began firing upon us almost immediately. I threw up my shield around Aeris and me; the green energy circled around my pink-dressed comrade as she called upon two large chunks of rock to come out the sky and slam the flying sentries into the floor. The impact was so hard that it knocked the two hunks of metal to the level below.

"What was _that_?" I asked her.

Aeris smiled, "Comet materia. Thought it'd come in handy."

Aeris' smile was abruptly ended with a flying clothesline from Cloud. I turned as Slade grabbed me by the throat. I dropped my sword and choked as I was lifted off my feet and thrown back into the elevator. I slammed into the glass and landed on my ass hard. I rubbed my head and looked back at the huge shatter imprint I left. Slade was approaching fast but was quickly stopped by a small sheet of ice appearing under his feet. He slipped and fell face first into the elevator's threshold. I took my chances and jumped off of Slade's back, thrusting my arms out for my sword. Cloud intercepted me halfway, grabbing me in mid air and throwing me over a nearby secretary counter. I crashed into a computer monitor and piles of paperwork. I scrambled up, slipping on the polished floor and swivel chair in my way. I jumped back over the counter as Aeris jumped onto Cloud's back, throwing her arm around his neck and pulling his spiked blonde hair.

Cloud sneered, "GOD… DAMMIT… GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

He twisted and jerked, trying desperately to free himself from Aeris' clutches. Slade was back on his feet and walked over, grabbed Aeris by her long brown hair, and yanked her free from his apprentice. With a searing yell he threw Aeris into the marble wall. Before she even touched the ground Slade punched her hard in the stomach. Aeris' eyes widened as the impact shattered her intestines. I shoulder-thrust Slade with as much force as my small frame could muster. He side-stepped and tripped over his own feet, releasing his press on Aeris' lower body. Aeris' arms immediately wrapped around her abdomen as she fell to her knees and then over onto her side. Cloud ran towards me carrying his grotesquely large sword. He took one hard swing – I ducked as fast as I could – his sword stuck into the wall above Aeris. He gave one hard tug, but the force he put into his failed attack had lodged his weapon in the stone wall for good. I kicked him in the crotch as hard as I could, damn determined to knock his nuts up to his throat. Cloud's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth, clutching his groin. As he leaned down in pain, I jump kicked him into the middle of next week. Blood shot out of his mouth as one of his teeth hit the ceiling above. Cloud was lifted off his feet and crashed back onto the floor.

Slade ran up the stairs to the level above. I kicked up my sword, grabbed it, and floated up to the upper level. As soon as my entire body was over the ledge, a large figure with a severe burn scar that covered the left half of his face leapt off the railing and plowed into me. We fell backwards and crashed into the wall. I fell to the floor with a loud thud while he landed with finesse. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked up at him. Like the rest, this guy also donned an outfit hand-selected by Slade. His dirty blonde hair was spiked and had spots of dried blood in it. His face, apart from the severe burned side, was cold and intent. A large scar was visible on his cheek… like a sword had been run through it.

I asked him, "Who the hell are you?"

He laughed, "You may call me Cidious. And now, I'm going to do unto others as others did unto me, bitch."

Cidious kicked away my Masamune and picked me up by the collar. His massive fist reared back and slammed into me like a brick wall. I flew back and slid on the polished floor up to one of the windows looking out over the city. I popped my jaw back into place and leapt to my feet.

"I don't have time for this, dickhead," I said. "Get the fuck out of my way or…"

"Or what?" he challenged. "Anxious to get back to fucking your little Tamaranian whore."

I looked at him funny, "What…?"

Cidious laughed, "If you only knew what secrets your Starfire held."

"What do you know about Starfire!"

"You should ask her. Or rather, you should ask yourself. If you live long enough!"

Cidious leapt high in the air and catapulted himself off one of the nearby walls. I leapt out of the way as he landed another skull-crushing punch to the floor where I once stood. The tiles where his punch made contact shattered. I kicked him in the face, knocking the hulking brute backwards.

Aeris was making her way upstairs, leaning her whole body onto the banister. I screamed her name but she kept inching her way up. I started to run but Cidious grabbed my ankle, pulling me off my feet. I hit the floor and immediately tried to scramble away. Cloud stomped on my hand, breaking it with a loud crunch. I screamed in tormented pain as he reached down and picked me up by my hair. An enraged look of madness filled his eyes as he drew his fist back and slammed it into my stomach. It felt like I was hit by a car. Tears of pain dropped to the floor below. Cloud reared his arm back and striked me again in the cheek. My jaw dislocated as I fell back into Cidious' brick chest. He immediately wrapped his steel arms around me and held tight enough to crack some of my ribs. My very breath escaped me. I tried to make a sound, any sort of noise. The only thing that passed my lips was a tired, hoarse hissing sound as air escaped my lungs. Cidious slung me over his shoulder, satisfied that I had no fight left in me. He made his way up the stairs; Cloud followed. When we reached the top, deep inside the polished, lavishly decorated executive office of the Shin-ra building, Slade commanded that I be thrown to him. Cidious obliged and hurled me. I hit the solid marble floor and rolled a few times before stopping in front of Slade's feet. I warily looked up and around, searching for Aeris. I found her lying over in front of one of the stone columns. Slade apparently choke-tossed her into it as she didn't pose much of a threat; Aeris was still breathing, though, so her life was spared.

For now.

I looked up at my sworn enemy above.

"Let's see your God save you now," Slade said, raising his Masamune high above his head like an executioner.

I closed my eyes tightly as a loud gunshot blast erupted. I quickly looked to see Slade's hands jerk back, dropping the sword in the process. His right hand now had a gaping bullet hole in it and was bleeding profusely. I rolled over to see a thin man with a goatee and dark black hair in a blue suit wielding a small semiautomatic pistol. Slade pointed in his direction, "KILL HIM!"

Cidious and Cloud turned to face their new adversary. The thin man fired a few more times, but Slade's apprentices were quick – they dodged the hailing gunfire. Instead of sticking around to fight hand-to-hand, the suit turned and ran down the stairs. Cidious and Cloud clambered after him; Slade was about to run after them holding his hand. I swung my leg around and tripped him before he could get too far away. Slade fell forward and slid on the floor.

I got to my feet and asked, "Going somewhere, asshole?"

Slade pulled himself up and replied, "Not as fast as where you're going, my dear."

We clashed hard.


	12. Crawling

Chapter Twelve:

Crawling

Slade smacked me hard with the back of his right hand.

Blood shot out of my nostrils and the corner of my mouth. I fell down. He picked me back up and punched me in the chin. My head snapped backwards like a whip. Before I could even let gravity take over, he threw me across the room and into the elevated executive desk. I slammed into the glass barrier that surrounded it – the shattering echoed throughout the whole building – and landed on the floor. I brought myself up to all fours.

Slade began to approach, and asked, "You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

Silently, I prayed, _God… if you're still there, I could use a hand…_

Slade inched closer and closer. The blood dripping from the gunshot wound in his hand made soft patter sounds as it leapt off of his fingertips. Slade lifted his foot high to mud-stomp me into the floor when I heard the long, slender blade of the Masamune scrape across the floor. Slade spun around as Aeris took a heavy swing with the mighty sword. The blade made contact with Slade's mask, slicing the bottom half of it off. In return, Slade kicked Aeris in the throat. She choked as she was lifted off of her feet. Aeris landed on her collarbone and rolled backwards onto her stomach. Slade picked up the Masamune that she dropped when she had the proverbial hell knocked out of her. I looked up into his face and saw half of a human mouth and chin. Slade began to raise the Masamune above him, but then he stopped…

He dropped it and grabbed his chest.

"No," he said. "NO!"

Immediately he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small syringe with a huge needle on it. His body clinched tight and he fell to his knees. I watched as Slade pointed the needle inwards towards his chest and rammed it into where his heart was, injecting the mysterious fluid inside of him.

Slade sneered, "Didn't… think you'd be that clever… did you…?"

I got up as he removed the syringe and fell forward onto his hands. I began to reach down to pick up the Masamune when a hard shoulder rammed me from behind. I fell over Slade and rolled onto the floor. Cidious was back with a vengeance. He lifted Slade to his feet but had to offer support for his weakened master.

"Before I leave," Slade said warily. "I think you need to take a little trip."

With the motion of his eye, a whirlwind began to form around me. Aeris was pressed against one of the marble columns, possessed by fear. I got to my knees as I felt the world slip away. I screamed out "NO!" as the dimension shattered around me; I was hurled through time and space. Like my trips to Azarath, it all slipped past me in vivid colors. Only I was not in control, and it drove me insane. Before my eyes the portal opened up to the world that Slade had thrust me in to. I was ejected from my dimension portal and onto the soft carpeted floor of… my room?

I rolled continuously until slamming into my closet door. I lied there for a moment before pulling myself up and looking around. In my bed, I saw a half-nude Starfire – the blankets came up to her armpits and covered her bare chest.

Holding her from behind was me.

Where the _hell_ was I…?

I pushed myself up off of the floor and leaned quietly against the wall. Starfire stirred with my identical counterpart, but thankfully they did not wake up. I crept silently through my room and towards the door. It slid open silently allowing stealthy access to the hallway. I looked back at my alarm clock: three o'clock in the morning. I needed to try some way to contact Aeris and make sure she was still living. And – for Beast Boy's sake, at least – get the mysterious item that Aeris had for Terra's predicament. I was without my sword and my materia; all I had was this alternate Titans Tower where I was found sharing a bed nude with Starfire. I guess this is what Cidious meant by the secrets that belonged to Starfire. I needed to find a way to get back, but first…

Robin was walking down the hallway. He startled me, nearly making my skin pure white for a moment.

"Raven? What are you doing up?" Robin asked.

I fumbled for words, "Oh… I…"

"Well, as long as you're up," he said. "There's something I want you to take a look at with me."

I nervously nodded, "Okay…"

We made our way up the stairs to the roof. In the night sky, Robin pointed out to a fiery ball in the heavens.

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

I couldn't speak.

I felt my throat close.

I choked.

Robin turned to me, asking "Raven? What's wrong?"

I cleared my throat and tried to remain steady on my weakened knees.

"I've must go," I said, pushing away from him.

I ran down the stairs and burst into my room, startling its sleeping occupants. The other me shot up in bed – careful to keep the covers across her bare chest – and gasped at the sight before her. Starfire did likewise. I tore through my books, frantically searching for the _Journal und Ansammlungen Germania und europäisches Zwischen-Mass buchstabiert und Prophezeiungen_.

The other I asked, "Who… who the hell are you…?"

"No time to explain," I said. "Gotta find this book."

That being said, an enormous earthquake shook the tower. All of my books fell upon me; trinkets and decorations fell over and shattered. Windows shattered and the wind began to flood the room. I looked over the couple in bed to the ocean in the distance. The waves were parting, making way for the largest creature I have ever seen. It was a monster large enough to take on my father Trigon with ease.

It could only be described as an upright mix of a dragon and a tyrannosaurus rex. Needless to say, the silvery thick-skinned spawn of Hell was pissed. In his chest was a giant depression where swirling red energy was collecting. With a whip of his tail crashing down upon the water, a typhoon-sized tidal wave slammed into the city and tower. The creature screamed in its high-pitched tone as it began to take flight.

Starfire screamed and hid herself under the covers. My twin counterpart merely sat there in shock and awe, letting the blanket fall from her naked body.

"_Shit_," I snapped. "_Shit, shit, shit!_"

The other Raven turned to me and said, "_What the hell is that!_"

I tore through the scattered books, ignoring the question. There were more important matters at hand. She tried to ask me again; again, I ignored her. Finally she put on her clothes and ran over, grabbing my shoulder.

She asked, "Hey! What is that and who are you?"

I kept searching and replied, "That's one of the WEAPONS. Now help me find that damned German Journal book."

Raven didn't argue, sensing my notion of urgency. She began to dig through the volumes too. Starfire slipped into her clothes quietly as I recovered the book I was frantically searching for. I flipped through the pages, searching, praying, banking on the idea that Slade didn't rip what I needed out. I came to section I wanted and the words that I needed.

"Found it," I said aloud.

"Good," Cidious said.

He grabbed the back of my head and slammed it into the bookshelf. I came backwards with the remaining books and boards, crashing onto the floor. The other Raven began to cast her magic.

She began to say, "Azarath, Metrion…"

Cidious turned quickly and shouted, "Silence!"

Raven's eyes widened as sparkling white magical pearls dropped around her head and dissolved into the air. She grabbed her mouth, desperately trying to make a sound. Cidious laughed callously.

"I never get tired of that," he said.

Starfire leapt off the bed and pushed him through the wall into the hallway.

"Whoa!" Cyborg shouted from the outside corridor. Raven ran over and helped me to my feet. She motioned to her mouth quizzically.

I rubbed my head, and said, "I don't know. Hopefully it'll wear off."

Starfire was knocked back into the room. She slammed into the glass window, her head jerking back and taking most of the blow. The Tamaranian fell face first to the carpeted floor. Behind her, a giant blood-splattered crack formed in the glass from the point of impact to the floor. I heard the rest of the Titans get knocked around with various magic and physical attacks. Robin was tossed into the room as well: he bounced off the bed and landed onto my nightstand. I ran out into the hallway where Cidious was about to break Beast Boy's neck. The changeling saw me and tried to call my name, but only a hoarse whisper came out. I took control of Cidious' hands and pried them free. Beast Boy fell to the floor where he slumped over, exhausted from his short battle.

Cidious smiled, "Quake!"

The floor shook below me, opening up to the lower level. I fell through the hole and made a crash landing onto the floor. Cidious looked up to see my identical twin jump and punch him in the face with all of her might. Cidious' head jerked to the side as the other Raven continued her attack: kneeing him in the groin. Cidious bent forward – his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. Raven wrapped her arm around his neck and jumped backwards towards the ground. Cidious' head slammed into the solid floor; he allowed his body to flip over with the rest of the motion and fell into the same hole as I did. I rolled out of the way as the stout warrior made his dead-weighted fall. I crawled over and grabbed his dark blonde hair, forcing him to look at my blood stained face.

I screamed at him, "HOW DO I STOP IT!"

He warily looked at me, perplexed, "Stop what?"

I punched him. Blood was pouring out of his nose like a faucet.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, DAMMIT!"

He looked back at me and grinned widely, allowing the blood to come out of his mouth.

"You can't," he said. "There's no way. Not even if you kill him… with FOXDIE… once he's ascended…"

Cidious' eyes closed as he lost consciousness. I released his head; it fell back onto the floor with a loud thump. I had to get back home somehow, to make sure Aeris was all right, to make sure my friends were all right, to stop Slade from launching the Weapons… to evaluate all that has happened. Seeing Starfire and I nude in the bed made me realize that maybe Starfire felt more than just a deep friendship; that maybe she was too afraid to come out into the open, so she decided to be subtle and to play it off as loving me as a "sister." Who knows?

Outside, one of the Weapons screamed, filling the night sky.

I screamed, too.


	13. Meant to Live

Chapter Thirteen:

Meant to Live

The other Raven blurted out, "Are you okay?"

I stared at the ground where Cidious lay.

Finally, I replied, "Not really."

After relieving Cidious of his materia, I turned and looked at myself. She blinked a few times, obviously confused by the events that took place.

"We should help the others," I said, breaking her trance.

She nodded and floated up to the floor above. I followed. Beast Boy propped himself up against the wall regaining his strength; Cyborg was assisting Robin and Starfire.

"She got hurt pretty bad," Cyborg said.

My twin placed her hands on the back of Starfire's head. Using her powers, she managed to heal what damage Cidious had done after flinging her like a rag-doll into the window. Starfire stirred but didn't wake up. Robin sat upright with help from Cyborg.

He asked aloud, "Who… why is there two Ravens?"

"There's no time to explain," I said. "I have to get back to my dimension and stop Slade."

"Slade!" Robin said, anger filling him. "I take it he's behind that giant creature outside."

I looked out the window, saying, "There's more where that came from. I'll try to return to help contain it."

Something in Raven's room caught my eye. I gazed at Raven's Masamune.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

Raven looked at what I was pointing at.

"Oh," she said. "I killed Cidious with that last time. He was carrying it."

"Mind if I take it?"

"Not at all," she said.

I nodded and picked up the wickedly long sword. I turned towards the group as Beast Boy staggered in from the hallway.

"Dude," he said breathlessly. "What the hell just happened?"

"I'll try to come back after this is all over and sort out everything," I said. "Until then, you're going to have to try and deal with those creatures until I can return. Okay?"

"Yo, I think we can handle it," Cyborg replied confidently.

I nodded, "I hope so."

I inserted the materia into the slots on the Masamune, opened the book to the pages I needed and began to chant the words to open the portal. I levitated and focused my energy. The whole world slipped by me as I entered the dimensional planes. I focused in my mind on where I wanted to be, praying to God that it would take me there swiftly.

When I crashed landed onto the cold marble floor of the Shin-ra executive offices, all was quiet. Aeris was trying to use the column she was propped up against as leverage to get back on her feet. I slowly pulled myself up as she walked over, clutching her stomach.

"Where did you go?" Aeris asked.

I adjusted my hair, and said, "To witness another fine mess."

"We've got to get out of here: Slade's going to summon Meteor and the weapons!"

I slapped my forehead, uttering "Fuck."

"Come on!"

Aeris grabbed my hand as we went down the stairs and into the lobby below; she limped all the way. We spoke as we descended.

I asked, "Do you know where he's going to summon them?"

Aeris nodded, "I have an idea… probably where the point of impact was. You'll have to get back to your world fast and try to stop him. I'll take care of this place."

"Are you sure? What makes you think that he's not going to do it here?"

"I don't. But who's to say that he's gathered himself and his robots and gone back?"

I sighed, "Great…"

"Listen," Aeris said. "Go back home, stop him there… Please."

I stared into her jade eyes for a few moments. They reminded me of Starfire…

Silently I nodded.

Aeris smiled, saying, "Kick his ass for me."

"I will," I smiled wryly back.

When I made it back to the Tower, massive fires and earthquakes shook through the city. Apparently, Slade wasn't wasting any time summoning his minions. Screaming, looting, thick smoke, anarchy… it was so thick I could cut it with a knife. Titan's Tower looked like a giant napalm had hurled itself into the side. I whipped out my communicator and tried signaling the Titans.

I was about to give up when a weary-looking Robin responded.

"Robin!" I shouted. "Where the hell are you?"

He coughed, "We're at the North Pole… you need to get here… fast… Blackfire…"

Blackfire? Starfire's sister?

Robin ended the communication before I could get any more answers.

One of the WEAPON creatures called in the distance as it made it's way opposite of the Tower. I slipped the soft from my belt: I was going to need some assistance.

Terra's statue was just as it had always been: cold, emotionless, helpless. I sighed as I wrapped the undamaged stone with the soft that had been given to me. No sooner had I released my grip from the bedded cloth that it's magic began to work. The stone began to fade away; Terra began to turn to normal. Once the process was complete, the soft dissolved, and Terra fell to her knees and began to gasp for air. After a few deep inhales and exhales, she looked up at me and jumped.

"Raven!" Terra shrieked.

"Look," I said, wasting no time. "We need to get going, fast."

I grabbed her wrist and was about to transform into my pure dark energy to transport us when she resisted.

"Wait," she said. "What the hell is going on? What happened here?"

"Jesus Christ," I uttered. "Look, it doesn't matter what happened, what does matter is what will happen if you don't hurry the hell up and follow me."

"Dammit Raven!" Terra grabbed my shoulder, jerking me backwards. "I haven't even been alive for five minutes!"

I turned around and knocked her hand off of me. I grabbed her collar, "Listen to me, you fuck-tard: we are running on a very short schedule right now. The last thing I need is to sit around for the next hour telling you how we are going get the ASS FUCK of the CENTURY if we don't get moving. Got it?"

Terra stared at me for a moment perplexed. But she quickly conformed and agreed. I released my grip on her shirt collar and looked around.

"So… what do you need me for?" Terra asked.

I looked at her, "To kick some ass in a major way."

We arrived at the North Pole in a portal of black energy that I provided. The snow was no longer the color that snow should be; in fact, it was black and barren. The texture was wrong, too: it was crumbling and rock-like. The sky matched the ground below our feet. It looked like Hell had finally made it's way onto Earth in the complete form.

Terra stayed behind me, still dressed in her former Slade-provided uniform. The Masamune I carried grew heavier under an intense invisible weight that forced itself down upon me. I had brought us to where I sensed there was energy, but where the hell was it…?

A strangled, gurgled voice called out: "Raven…?"

We turned to the left immediately.

The mystery of where my friends were was solved. Well, at least half of it.

Beast Boy was lying on his back; his arms reached out for us. He looked pretty bad, and "bad" was an understatement. Terra tore away from my side and slid on the ground to Beast Boy's broken and bloody body. She cradled him, tears running down her face; she kept apologizing profusely. I pushed her aside.

"Beast Boy, where is Slade? Where are the others?"

Beast Boy pointed towards a massive cyclone of dark and spearmint green energy swirling violently in the far distance.

"There…" he said. "We tried… to stop him… he was too much…"

I swung out my Masamune, and said, "Let's go, Terra!"

Terra protested: "But he's injured severely; you're not going to let him lay here and die, are you!"

"Son of a…" I uttered. I waved my Masamune around and called out, "CURE!"

Sparkling blue and white particles surrounded Beast Boy as his wounds – both internal and external – were healed. Terra released him as he fell back onto the black slush that covered the ground.

"Leave him here," I said. "Beast Boy, I need you to get as far away from here as possible. Okay?"

Beast Boy was breathing deeply as his strength regained. He gave me a small nod. I turned towards the swirling battle up ahead. FOXDIE flowed through my veins, determination filled my thoughts, sweat dripped from my hands.

I could hear Slade calling.

I didn't want to keep him waiting.

As I approached the energy that waged war upon and within itself, a cold chill shot down my spine. The sword I carried felt heavier. Terra was transfixed ahead of her; my wounds stopped bleeding, at least, the ones visible through my torn uniform. I could hear Aeris whisper in my ear, but her words translated into nothing. I walked through the makeshift barrier: it was cold and breezy, but the winds were not strong enough to pick a person up, yet it was a cyclone. Terra stayed close to me.

Before us, the Earth had parted, revealing jagged canyons and towering cliffs. It was reminiscent of Slade's previous underground base where Terra made her ultimate sacrifice, only much larger. The air was stagnant, an incessant howling filled the air; Slade was standing a few yards away.

"Hello Raven, so nice of you to join us," he said calmly. His mask held many scratches and blood stains, tarnishing the once lustrous bronze.

"Where are they!" I commanded.

Starfire's voice called from behind: "Raven!"

I spun and was met with an axe kick from Hell. I was lifted off the ground, releasing my grip from the Masamune. I landed on my shoulders and flipped over backwards. I heard Terra start to put up a fight but was quickly put down faster than Beast Boy asking me for a date. I pushed myself up and rested on my elbows. Blackfire stood over me with her younger sister, Starfire, by the back of her collar. Starfire was beaten severely and bleeding. She looked at me with pleading jade eyes before Blackfire jerked her back and slammed her on the ground.

Blackfire smirked; her shimmering black hair speckled with debris and flowed freely. She pushed me back down flat to the ground with her foot on my throat.

"I'd like you to meet my latest apprentice," Slade said, approaching ever so diligently.

Blackfire increased pressure, almost fully closing my trachea and esophagus. I coughed as Slade crouched down over me.

He said, "Nothing more than a puppet, dear child. Now is the time to cut you loose."

Slade looked up at Blackfire.

"Finish her."

"With pleasure," Blackfire said gleefully.

My eyes widened as a giant boulder slammed into Blackfire's back, knocking her into Slade. Terra was hunched over nearby, summoning more Earth with her powers. I quickly regained my breath and scrambled to my feet. Slade threw Blackfire off of him, yelling, "APPRENTICES! GET THEM!"

I leapt back as Sephiroth's Masamune, out of nowhere, sliced down in my previous area. I grabbed his wrists and threw the silver-haired killing machine onto the ground. Terra kicked Cloud in the crotch just as he was bringing his huge sword above his head: his eyes widened and he collapsed to his knees. Terra roundhouse kicked him in the jaw to finish the job. Cloud fell backwards, clutching his nuts and his jaw.

Starfire had regained enough strength to pull herself up to a sitting position. I ran over to her and lifted her up to her feet.

"Can you fly?" I asked quickly.

Starfire leaned on me, saying, "I do not know."

She concentrated and managed to float a few feet off the ground. It didn't last long; Starfire collapsed back onto me. I gently placed her on the ground as Slade ran forward. He clotheslined me hard, knocking what little wind I had inside of my lungs out. He grabbed me while I was still in mid-air and hip-tossed me. I crashed and rolled a few times before sliding to a halt into a stone sticking up from the ground. In the background, Blackfire slammed Terra into the ground and fired a huge starbolt into her. Terra tried to get up but fell back into her self-formed crater, motionless.

"It ends here, Raven," Slade said. "The Teen Titans failed to stop me, what makes you think you'll do different?"

He reached down and picked by my arm.

Slade continued, "Are you so sure your precious FOXDIE will work? And what are you to do if Meteor is summoned? There is nothing you can do… it is too late."

I screamed as loud as my vocal chords could muster as I shoved my Masamune through his chest.


	14. Stricken

Chapter Fourteen:

Stricken

Slade didn't wince.

The hilt of my sword was pressed against his body; the rest of the sword went through him and out his back. Slade reared back his hand and punched me square in the jaw. I flew back off of him, releasing my grip on my weapon lodged inside his body. I duck and rolled onto the ground, but the momentum was so great that I stood up and fell back down. I rolled onto my side and watched as Slade pulled the mighty blade out of him, leaving behind no wound of any sort. He held the sword in his hands and then broke it in half. My eyes widened as Slade threw the two separated pieces aside and approached.

Within one foot of me, a sonic blast slammed into his side, knocking the sum of all fears yards away from me.

"Booyah," Cyborg said.

He dragged himself over and helped lift me back to my feet. Before I could open my mouth Cloud wrapped his arm around my neck for a sleeper hold. A large bolt of lightning slammed into Cyborg, knocking him off of his feet and rendering him dazed. Sephiroth jumped-kicked Starfire in the throat; she fell and flipped over onto her stomach. I thrust my shoulders back into Cloud taking my feet off the ground. I planted them on his chest with all the strength I could muster. He stumbled back and fell down while I slipped my foot behind Cloud's legs and pulled. Cloud fell backwards with me on top of him; I brought my elbow down onto his diaphragm. He released his grip allowing me to push off of him quickly.

Cyborg was stepped forth and aimed his sonic cannon at Cloud's skull. Cloud looked up wearily.

"Fuck off," Cyborg said.

Cloud's head was blown clean off his shoulders with a mighty blast from Cyborg's cannon. His body jerked and went limp; a growing puddle of blood began to form rapidly. Sephiroth slammed his shoulder into Cyborg and knocked him into a crevice. Sephiroth quickly turned his daunting attention to me and grabbed me by my throat. I was lifted off of the ground and thrown a few yards away. I hit the ground sideways and fell off the side of a small cliff. I rolled down the hill like that of a runaway log on a mountainside, tossing and tumbling like a rag doll. When I finally landed with a thud I rolled over slowly; it felt as if every bone in my aching body was broken. I slowly looked up to see Robin slumped up against one of the chasm walls. He was beaten severely and wounded. He took a deep breath and whispered, "Raven…"

I crawled over and reached out, "Robin…!"

"Slade… summoned…"

"Summoned what?"

"…" Robin was silent for a moment. His head bobbed backwards towards the sky, through the pouring green energy that seeped through every crack and opening.

He hissed, "Meteor."

I fell backwards but managed to prop myself up.

"What?"

"Raven… Kill Slade…" Robin said before falling over.

I checked his pulse: he was still alive, barely. I used what little power I had left to cure him to the best of my abilities. I would need Restore materia, fast. Terra was screaming from above; I looked up and witnessed Blackfire chucking her into the distance overhead. Starfire came up behind her sister and clubbed her with both of her hands. Blackfire sailed downward and into the cliff where I was launched from. Like me, she bounced and rolled down the hill before crashing onto her shoulder blades and flopping onto her back. Her eyes remained shut and she started groaning. Starfire was about to descend when Sephiroth's foot came out of nowhere and slammed into her stomach.

Starfire let out a hoarse yelp before her silver-haired attacker elbowed her in the face. She spun around and collapsed onto the ground. Sephiroth looked down below and produced his Masamune. The second the blade came upright Cyborg speared him from behind. The two flew onto another nearby plateau and began to commence their close-quarters combat. I needed to get back to the top and figure out how to stop the Meteor, and Slade.

I scrambled back up the hill, sliding back down every few strides and pushing debris past me. When I got to the top, I fell to my knees and tried to catch my breath. Slade was directly in front of me.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Slade sighed. He began to circle me, saying, "I am far superior than your father, Raven. I am a GOD."

Ariel's voice broke his attention: "Fuck you!"

Slade gasped as she jump kicked him, her steel-toed boot denting his mask and nearly knocking it off. Slade slid on the ground before slowing to a halt. Ariel lifted me up, asking, "Are you alright dear?"

"I could be better," I muttered.

She smiled and slipped the hilt of the Masamune into my hand.

"Thought you could use this," she said. "Cure three!"

Bright blue energy droplets surrounded my body and filled my lungs. My wounds healed instantaneously and my strength was replenished. Slade pulled himself up and popped his muscles back into place.

He sliced the air with his hand before him, yelling "Let me pull myself together!"

A dozen of Slade's robot clones tore up from the ground behind him. Ariel stood behind me and whispered in my ear, "Let me handle his toys. You let him have it. Know that God is on your side."

I nodded and swung my Masamune around.

The battle of my lifetime began.

The clones parted from behind their owner and surrounded Ariel.

I faced Slade.

"See you on the battlefield," he said coyly.

The world around us dissolved.

I felt my body being shot through a tube like those found at the bank teller window. Around me, Lifestream, matter, particles, mere existence shot by me at amazing speeds. I could feel no wind nor could I hear any noise.

I looked ahead.

Slade was standing on a smooth surface of some sort. However, the entire area around us was void like that of a black hole. In his right hand was his Masamune. In his left was his mask. I narrowed my eyes as I made my landing, my sword in hand.

"This is how it ends," Slade said. He dropped his mask onto the invisible ground.

"Indeed," I said, bringing up my sword.

Slade's silver lined black hair was perspired; his eye was weary. The other side of his face was empty, fitting perfectly with our arena. I ripped my leotard in half, exposing my stomach and middle of my back. I tore off my sleeves and dropped them onto the ground. Slade started to run towards me. I took the defense and blocked his first forward strike. Sparks flew from our blades upon contact. We exchanged parries until I swept him off his feet. He landed with his palms and pushed himself acrobatically back flipped into a standing position.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Slade commented.

I arched my gaze, and retorted, "Shut up and fight."

We clashed again, hard.

With each strike Slade tried I blocked, and vice versa. I don't know how long our battle lasted… minutes, hours; wherever it was time was nonexistent. The upturn of the battle came when I caught him off guard and sliced off his right arm. Slade looked at me with a surprised look on his face; his gray eye beginning to water.

"You've think you've won, don't you?" He asked timidly.

I sliced his legs.

The defeated man fell to his knees as blood escaped from his body. I grabbed his collar and got in close up in his face.

I whispered, "Go to Hell."

With that, I released. Slade looked at me with a blank expression for a second before he began to cough violently. Suddenly he started to scream in extreme agony. He grabbed his chest.

Slade started to scream through gnarls, "You… it didn't work… it didn't work…!"

Blood started to come out of his other orifices as his heart attack brought on by FOXDIE took effect.

"No… it's not supposed… to end like this…"

Slade fell onto his face, sunny side up.

His last word before dying was, "Jenova…"

No sooner had he taken his last breath I awakened where I once stood facing Slade. Before me, Ariel and a limping Robin stood.

"Welcome back," Ariel said solemnly.

I sat upright on the cold, dirt ground and observed my surroundings.

I blinked, "What happened…?"

"I destroyed Slade's clones and Sephiroth. We found Jenova's body and eliminated that threat also. The WEAPONS should disappear with that being done."

"What about METEOR?" I asked as I pulled myself to a standing position.

Ariel and Robin lowered their gaze and turned towards the calamity in the skies above.

I looked up, "Wait… where's Starfire?"

"She's gone, Raven," Cyborg said from behind me. "She's gone to stop Meteor before it hits."

I spun around, "Are you fucking insane? How does she expect to stop that thing all by herself?"

"She's got the White materia," Ariel said. "She's going to sacrifice herself."

My jaw dropped, "What?"

I tore through the two and screamed as loudly as I could, "STARFIRE…!"

I kept screaming her name until I thought my lungs would bleed dry. There was silence before the soft explosion in the night sky. I looked up through my tears to see the ominous threat known as Meteor, big enough to send this world into another ice age, be blown into bits and dissolve. The whole atmosphere lit up and died down almost instantly. I screamed with all the strength I could muster and began to beat the ground. I slashed at inanimate rock formations and cursed every deity I knew. What friends were present stood and watched as I lost control.

Slade was right.

I thought I had won.


	15. Epilogue Rain Song

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed Rain Song. Might right a sequel, but first I have to finish some other stories!

--UC

Epilogue

Rain Song

The green energy disappeared shortly after Meteor was destroyed and the North Pole returned to normal. Terra found Beast Boy and we patched him up. Hell, we patched everyone up. The WEAPONS disappeared subsequently, too; sure did save me a lot of trouble of having to hunt them down and kicking their ass. The Tower, well, we've had to relocate to a temporary estate until the repairs are complete.

Well, "they" have relocated to a temporary estate.

I've sort of disbanded from the Titans for awhile.

The usual suspects we fight would appreciate it – they probably want to live to see another day. In the event that I face them, they would be murdered within the first thirty seconds. The Brotherhood of Evil is still a bane of my existence; good thing they've been quiet since Slade's botched ascension attempt. Good thing for them.

Aeris still talks to me in my meditation moments. She says that Cideous was put to good use dismantling the old Shin-ra building amongst other things. When your balls are in the juicer, you're up to anything. But I still ponder what he said about me and Starfire. The aspect of us being together in the intimate sense…

I kick myself for not noticing it sooner.

Ariel said Starfire made the decision herself, taking the White materia and making it her sole mission. I didn't question it – I knew the Tamaranian girl would do anything to protect her relatively new home. I just wish I could've said goodbye, that's all…

And to tell her that I love her…

After the explosion, it rained like a monsoon. The fires were doused, and many people's fears were washed away. For me, the rain only reinforced my bittersweet victory. When it does rain, I sing this song to help calm myself…

When it rains I don't mind  
Let me stand here all night  
Did she take her own life  
Let me know she's alright

And every time it rains  
I feel her holding me   
And every time it rains  
Are the angels crying

I'll stay strong, I'll be fine  
Carry on with my life  
I still stare at the sky  
Pray for rain, all the time  
Why'd you run? Did you hide  
Why'd you leave, no good bye  
When the clouds, take the sky  
Does the storm give you life?

And every time it rains   
I feel her holding me  
And every time it rains  
Are the angels crying  
And every time it rains  
I feel her holding me   
And every time it rains  
All the angels cry for me

I'll never be the same  
I'll never be the same  
be the same  
be the same  
be the same

And every time it rains  
I feel her holding me  
And every time it rains  
Are the angels crying   
And every time it rains  
I feel her holding me  
And every time it rains  
Are the angels crying

It doesn't help console me much, but it expresses my views aptly. Afterwards I break down into tears and crave alcohol. Too bad I'm underage. Every time it rains, though, I feel her holding me… are the angels crying? All the angels cry for me. I'll never be the same.

I'll never be the same.

Every time it rains.


End file.
